Wenn Legenden wahr werden?
by Julie Ann Fox
Summary: Was passiert, wenn eine arrogante Französin und ein ebenso arroganter, blonder Slytherin aufeinanderprallen? Ist dieser merkwürdige Wechsel zwischen Anziehung und Abneigung nur ein Zufall oder sind viel ältere Mächte im Spiel..chap. 4!!
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1; Im Hogwarts Express am Gleis 9 ¾ !  
  
Louis de Bacell, eine relativ kleine, junge Dame, mit schwarzen, langen Locken und kalten, grauen Augen, mit einer engen Jeans tragend und einem engen tank Top, bauchfrei, betrat den Bahnhof King's Cross um auf das Gleis 9 ¾ zu kommen.  
  
Sie bemerkte das an diesem Bahnhof einige Muggel herumliefen, gehetzt an den Bahngleisen entlangliefen und rufe austauschten. Louis schaute verachtend und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie mochte Muggel nicht besonders, um ehrlich zu sein, sie fand sie sehr primitiv. Hinter ihr lief ein Mann her und folgte ihr. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen, er hatte seinen normalen Zauberumhang an, daher auch einige verwunderte Blicke.  
  
Er war der Vater von Louis, Jacques de Bacell. Sophie de Bacell, Louis' Mutter konnte nicht mitkommen da sie einiges mit der Verwandtschaft zutun hatte.  
  
Sie gingen an den vielen Gleisen vorbei bis sie schließlich zu der Stelle kamen wo es hieß Gleis 9 und Gleis 10. Mr. de Bacell wusste genau wie man auf das andere Gleis kam, zum einen hatte es ihm Professor Dumbledore genau erklärt zum anderen war er hier einmal als Austauschschüler zu Gast gewesen. Ratternd schob er den Karren mit den vielen Schulsachen, Büchern, Klamotten und Louis Eule Mandarine zwischen die beiden Gleise. Er hielt und erläuterte es Louis noch ein zweites Mal wie sie zum anderen, eigentlichen Gleis kam. Louis hatte es zwar schon beim ersten Mal verstanden hörte aber trotzdem mit einem Ohr hin. Dann liefen sie beide zusammen durch das Portal zum Gleis 9 ¾. Für Louis war es das erste Mal und sie sah sich genauer dort um. Ganz so besonders war es ja nicht. Es war laut.Sehr laut. Hier und da kreischten Eulen und fauchten Katzen, man hörte Rufe von Schülern und deren Eltern, ob jung oder schon was älter.  
  
"Soll ich dir die Koffers in deine Kabine bringen, Biene?", fragte Mr. de Bacell und hievte den Koffer vom Karren.  
  
"Das wäre lieb, Pappa", sagte Louis äußerst höflich. Zu ihren Eltern war sie immer höflich, doch bei anderen, fremden, war keine Spur dieser Höflichkeit herauszuhören.  
  
Die Nase rümpfend und eine Augenbraue angehoben ging Louis voran und bestimmte die Kabine in der sie für die lange Reise platz nehmen wollte, ihr Vater keuchend hinterher. Schließlich entschloss sie sich für eines, ziemlich weit in der Mitte des Zuges.  
  
Mr. de Bacell hievte ihren Koffer über ihren Sitzplatz und stellte den Eulenkäfig mit der Eule neben ihren Platz.  
  
"Pass gut auf dir auf, Biene, und vertrau nur den Leute bei den du gans sischer bist, ja", sagte Louis Vater besorgt und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf ihre Wange um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
"Glaub mir Vater, ich pack das schon, schließlich bin ich ja kein kleines Kind mehr sondern 16 Jahre alt", entgegnete Louis sicher und drückte ihrem Vater drei Küsse ins Gesicht, erst auf die rechte Wange, dann auf die linke und schließlich wieder auf die rechte.  
  
Der Vater grinste sie an und ging aus dem Abteil. Als er ganz verschwand und seine Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren rollte Louis verachtend die Augen und seufzte laut aus. 'Endlich ist er weg', dachte sie und setzte sich neben ihre Eule.  
  
Sie schaute noch einmal aus dem Fenster um ihrem Vater noch zuzuwinken. Viele Schüler waren nicht mehr da. Ganz in der nähe konnte sie eine Schar roter Köpfe sehen. Sie hörte wie die Mutter ihnen sagte wenn sie nun nicht gehen würde dass der Zug ohne sie fahren würde. Plötzlich verschwanden auch diese in einer schneckenähnlichen Geschwindigkeit. Nun waren keine Schüler mit schwarzen Umhängen mehr zu sehen. Es standen nur gut verteilt überall die Eltern der Schüler. Louis entdeckte ihren Vater der vor dem Portal stand und ihr zuwinkte. Sie winkte leicht mit den Fingern klimpernd zurück, dann rückte der Zug an und fuhr wenige Zentimeter los. Louis setzte sich zurück und schaute sich in ihrem Abteil um. So besonders war es ja doch nicht wie ihr Vater immer erzählt hatte. Sie zuckte die Schulter und drehte sich zu ihrer Eule Mandarine um.  
  
"Na kleines", flüsterte Louis zu Mandarine, "diese Fahrt wird nun etwas länger dauern wie die bisherigen." Und dies stimmte, bisher waren sie immer von einem zum anderen Standort geflogen, diese Fahrten dauerten niemals 1 ganzen Tag. Mandarine war bisher immer mit Louis mitgezogen. Louis hatte ihre Eule seit sie denken kann. Sie gehörte zu ihr, ihre treue Freundin und Überbringerin ihrer Post. Sie schob ihre Hand durch die Gitterstäbe um sie leicht am Hals zu streicheln. Ihre Hand passte locker durch die Gitterstäbe, bei ihren angeblichen, bisherigen Freundinnen war das nie der Fall. Louis war wirklich sehr, sehr dünn. Und sie wusste genau das sie auch hübsch war, und eines fehlte, sie war niemals dumm gewesen, sie konnte Menschen genau durchschauen, wissen was sie von ihr wollten, nämlich sie als Freundin zu haben um gut neben ihr auszusehen. Sie war immer die böse in der Schule gewesen, das wusste sie, denn sie war zu keinem richtig freundlich außer zu ihrer Eule. Ihren Eltern täuschte sie das ganze nur vor, wozu zu diesen Menschen nett sein, ihre Eltern waren immer die lieben, französischen Leute von nebenan immer bereit und eigentlich schon zu freundlich. So was ekelte Louis total an. Besonders ihr Akzent. Himmel, sie lebten nun schon 13 Jahre im Vereinigten Königreich, da müsste man doch eigentlich diesen Akzent verloren haben, das ganze kotzte Louis total an. Doch damit war nun erstmal vorbei. Sie würde nun ein ganzes Jahr ihre Eltern Lossein.  
  
Denn sie hatte nicht vor Weihnachten, Ostern oder im Herbst nach Haus zu fahren, auf gar keinen Fall. Louis schaute aus dem Fenster, es waren immer noch weit entfernte große Städte zu sehen, mit all ihrem Lärm und Gestank.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür einen Spalt breit auf, gerade breit genug für einen großen Kopf. Und zu sehen waren dann auch die Gesichter von einem Jungen, mit flammend roten Haaren und einer kräftigen Nase. Darüber hing der Kopf von einem Jungen mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren, Brilletragend mit einer hässlichen Narbe auf der Stirn. Darüber war der Kopf eines Mädchens zu sehen, sie hatte braune, schulterlange, äußerst buschige Haare und braune Augen. Alle drei grinsten und schauten sie interessiert an. Dann ging die Tür ganz auf und herein trat ein etwas kleineres Mädchen, mit ebenfalls roten Haaren, in langer Version und braunen, großen Augen. 'Na wenigstens ist hier einer mal einwenig gutaussehend, wenn man dieses Braungebüsch da sieht, tss', dachte Louis als sie die beiden Mädchen betrachtete.  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber ist hier noch ein Platz für dieses Mädchen hier frei?", fragte der rothaarige Junge und deutete auf das andere rothaarige Mädchen.  
  
"Ja, ihr dürft euch entschuldigen und zweitens, wer seid ihr überhaupt", fragte Louis mit sarkastischem, kaltem Unterton. Diese Leute kamen ihr zu überirdisch und freundlich vor, ganz klar ein kleines 'Dream Team'.  
  
"Oh sorry, ich bin Ron Weasley", meinte der rothaarige Junge.  
  
"Harry Potter", sagte der Junge über ihm.  
  
"Hermione Granger", schloss sich das Mädchen über Harry Potter an.  
  
"Und ich hier bin Virginia Weasley", sagte das andere rothaarige Mädchen zuletzt.  
  
"Wenn wir vielleicht auch fragen dürften wer du bist", fragte Harry Potter und schaute runter zu Ron Weasley.  
  
"Nein dürft ihr nicht", meinte Louis kalt ohne sie anzusehen, sie schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, als würde sie erwarten, dass sie nun gehen würden.  
  
"Gut, darf Ginny denn hier im Abteil sitzen", fragte Hermione Granger, fast  
  
schon hoffnungslos. Louis grinste in sich, sie hatten anscheinend nun schon Respekt vor ihr, wie das wohl bei anderen sein würde.  
  
"Wenn es sein muss", sagte Louis und machte ein Nebenfach ihrer Handtasche auf, zog ein Kaugummi heraus und begann daran frech zu schmatzen.  
  
"Okay, bye Ginny bis dann, auf wieder sehen, 'unbekannt'", meinte Ron Weasley und die drei verschwanden. Virginia Weasley setzte sich gegenüber Louis und begann auch aus dem Fenster zu schauen.  
  
"Willst du denn wirklich nicht sagen wie du heißt", fragte Virginia Weasley unsicher. Louis schaute sie an, wie sie da saß und sie anschaute. Es war schon cool, zu wissen, dass die anderen nicht wussten, wer sie war. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie es auch gar nicht verraten. Aber da diese Fahrt einen Tag dauern würde und dieses Mädchen wahrscheinlich eine ziemliche Nervensäge ist, wenn sie schon von dem lieben und verständnisvollen Dream Team abgeschoben wurde, na dann Prost Malzeit.  
  
"Wenn's sein muss", entgegnete Louis genervt, "Louis J. de Bacell." Virginia Weasley schaute sie an und grinste.  
  
"Geht ja", meinte das Mädchen und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
"In welchem Haus bist du", fragte Louis mit plötzlichem Interesse an Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Gryffindor", sagte sie und schaute immer noch aus dem Fenster, "weißt du alles über die Häuser von Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ja, so gut wie, ich hab Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen, du denn nicht?"  
  
"Nein, fasst keiner hat es gelesen, außer Hermione Granger, Malfoy und ich", wobei sie bei Malfoy gar nicht den ganzen Namen erwähnte, so viel es Louis auf.  
  
"Wen meinst du mit 'Malfoy'", fragte Louis und betonte den Namen.  
  
"Er heißt Draco Malfoy, ist in Slytherin", erklärte Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Der Name viel mir direkt auf, als du ihn nanntest, Malfoy...den Namen hab ich eindeutig schon mal gehört", dachte Louis laut nach.  
  
"Ehrlich, woher!"  
  
"Na ja, meine Urgroßeltern hatten mal Kontakt mit den Malfoys, aber ich schätze nun nich mehr", erzählte Louis und schaute sie wieder an.  
  
"Du, Louis de Bacell, wo wir doch schon 'du' zueinander sagen, könnten wir uns doch auch beim Vornamen nennen, oder", fragte Virginia Weasley vorsichtig und schaute Louis an. Louis merkte dass sie es ernst mit dieser Bekanntschaft meinte und hob beide Augenbrauen. Virginia Weasley atmete tief ein, so als denke sie, Louis' halte davon gar nichts.  
  
"Nenn' mich Louis", sagte Louis plötzlich und Virginia Weasley strahlte.  
  
"Na ja, nenn mich Virginia", entgegnete Virginia und schaute einwenig bedröppelt, sie dachte nach.  
  
"Der Name ist mir zu lang, hast du keinen Spitznamen - die da drüben, deine süßen Freunde, haben die dich nicht grad Ginny genannt?"  
  
"Ja, sie nennen mich Ginny, aber dann wiederum wählen die meisten die Kurzform Gin", erklärte Ginny.  
  
"Gut dann nenn' ich dich halt Gin", sagte Louis und schaute aus dem Fenster, wo nun nur noch Felder und Wälder zu sehen waren.  
  
"Hast du nicht auch ne' Kurzform von deinem Namen", fragte Gin und schaute ihr in die Augen, Louis merkte das sie all so viel Respekt doch nicht vor ihr hatte, sie war mutig, ganz eine kleine Gryffindor.  
  
"Ist dir Louis zu lang", fragte Louis mit schleppender, kalter Stimme.  
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich nein, nur, es wär schön wenn wir Spitznamen füreinander hätten die kein anderer für uns benutzt", erklärte Gin als wäre sie ein Professor der erzählte das eins und eins zwei ergibt.  
  
"Nun gut, mal sehen", Louis dachte nach.  
  
"Wie ist dein zweiter Name, vorhin sagtest du Louis J. de Bacell", meinte Gin plötzlich.  
  
"Glaubst du etwa dass ich dir den Namen verraten werde", fragte Louis mit sarkastischem Unterton und einem halben Lachen.  
  
"Ja, wieso nicht", meinte Gin stur.  
  
"Hast du denn einen zweiten Vornamen?", fragte Louis neckend.  
  
"Ja, wieso", wich Gin schnell aus.  
  
"Wenn ich dir meinen sagen würde, müsstest du deinen aber auch sagen, das ist dir klar, oder", entdeckte Louis und grinste, innerlich klopfte sie sich auf ihre Schulter - als Lob für sich selbst.  
  
"Gut. Ich heiß Celastina", sagte Gin und hob beide Augenbrauen.  
  
"Juliette", antwortete Louis und beide schauten aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Und nun", fragte Gin nach einer Weile.  
  
"Was 'und nun'", fragte Louis ebenfalls.  
  
"Wie soll ich dich nun nennen?", fragte Gin, als seihe es selbstverständlich.  
  
"Nenn mich einfach Lu", wich Louis aus und blickte zu ihr.  
  
"Gut, der Name ist gut", sagte Gin fröhlich.  
  
"Ja, ich hab ihn mir ja auch ausgedacht", sagte Louis arrogant mit sarkastischem Unterton, sehr arrogant wollte sie nicht klingen, denn sie war es nicht.- oder doch? . Egal. Draußen im Gang ratterte es und es klopfte an der Abteiltür.  
  
"Das ist die Frau mit den Süßigkeiten aus der Zauberwelt, wenn du willst bring ich dir etwas mit, du hast sicher Hunger", erklärte Gin schnell angebunden.  
  
"Nein, hab keinen Hunger", sagte Louis und lehnte sich zurück. Gin zuckte mit den Schultern und ging raus aus dem Abteil. Louis hatte wirklich keinen Hunger, dann viel ihr wieder die Stimme ihrer Mutter ein, wenn sie immer mit ihr schimpfte das sie zu wenig essen würde, Louis war das immer vollkommen egal, sie aß immer sehr wenig, essen war für sie nur von sehr weniger Bedeutung.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam Gin mit Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und Kürbispasteten wieder.  
  
"Und du willst wirklich nichts essen", fragte Gin ungläubig.  
  
"Nein, glaub mir, ich bin kein besonderer Esser", erklärte Louis. Gin seufzte aus und setzte sich auf ihren Platz gegenüber von Louis. Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und herein trat ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und grauen Augen, hinter ihm standen zwei Mädchen in schwarzen Umhängen.  
  
"Weasley, du hast wirklich noch genug Geld für dieses Essen?", fragte der blonde Junge kalt.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", entgegnete Gin sauer.  
  
"Und wer bist du", fragte der Junge mit kaum Interesse und schaute sie an, die Arme verschränkt. "Warum isst du nichts, bist du etwa noch ärmer wie die graue Maus Weasley", fragte er und grinste teuflisch.  
  
"Was interessiert dich das, bist du mein Vater", fragte Louis mit denselben wenigen Interesse an dem Jungen und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Junge schien einwenig überrascht, kam aber schnell wieder auf den Teppich.  
  
"In welchem Haus bist du eigentlich, ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen", zischte er laut.  
  
"Malfoy, haben wir dich gerufen, oder warum tauchst du hier auf? Sie ist neu in Hogwarts und in noch keinem Haus", sagte Gin kühl und genervt.  
  
"Danke Ginny, aber ich kann meine Angelegenheiten selber lösen", entgegnete Louis säuerlich.  
  
"Sorry, aber die Luft dieses Ekels kann ich nicht länger einatmen", sagte Gin geekelt und ging aus dem Abteil. Dann setzte sich der Junge auf den verlassenen Platz von Gin und wedelte mit der Hand, darauf verschwanden die beiden Mädchen und schlossen das Abteil hinter sich.  
  
"Draco Malfoy", sagte der Junge und lehnte sich zurück als gehöre die Welt ihm.  
  
"Louis de Bacell", entgegnete Louis und stand auf, was ein Fehler war, den der Zug machte einen gefährlichen ruck, und in dem Moment viel Louis nach vorn auf den Schoß Draco Malfoy's. Louis stützte sich an seinen Oberschenkeln ab und rappelte sich wieder auf, Draco fiel auf, das sie sehr, also äußerst leicht war, für ihr Alter. Oh, stimmt, wie alt war dieses Püppchen.  
  
"Mädel, beruhigt dich, und setz dich mal lieber schnell auf deinen Platz", schnappte Draco sie an und half ihr auf.  
  
"Glaubst du ich hab das mit Absicht gemacht, du Macho", meckerte Louis und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von Draco fern. Zuerst schaute Louis aus dem Fenster doch dann merkte sie das Draco sie anschaute. Sie blickte in seine grauen, glitzernen und kühlen Augen. Sie blieb an seinen Augen hängen, sie konnte sich nicht von ihnen abwenden. Draco ging es genauso. Er merkte wie unglaublich kalte, graue und glimmende Augen sie hatte und musste sie einfach anschauen, sich einprägen. Dann wachten beide aus dieser starren in-die-Augen-schau-Trance wieder auf.  
  
"Wie alt bist du eigentlich", fragten beide gleichzeitig und wunderten sich erste einmal. Louis betrachtete ihn genauer, er wirkte so kalt und erbarmungslos, er erinnerte sie an jemanden,.an sich selbst.  
  
"Lass mich dieses mal fragen", klärte Draco und fuhr seine Hand durch sein Haar. Mehrere Strähnen seines blonden Haares fielen aus der normalen Gelfrisur des Slytherins.  
  
"Wie alt bist du, de Bacell", fragte er noch einmal und schaute ihr kurz in die Augen, hätte er es länger getan, wäre er wahrscheinlich wieder an ihnen hängen geblieben.  
  
"Louis, ich bin 16, und du, Malfoy", schnappte sie und striff mit ihren Augen seine.  
  
"Du kannst unmöglich 16 sein, so leicht ist keine 16-jährige, ich heiß übrigens Draco und bin 16", erklärte er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.  
  
"Natürlich kann man 'so leicht sein' wie ich es bin, gut nicht alle, aber ich bin ja auch nicht besonders groß, und falls du es genauer wissen willst, ich wieg 47 Kilo und bin 1,62 groß", sagte sie und so begann ein langes Gespräch von Draco Malfoy und Louis Juliette de Bacell.  
  
"Ich wieg 70 Kilo und bin 1,82 groß, mein Gott", meinte Draco und beide standen auf.  
  
"Du bist in Slytherin, oder", fragte Louis wissend.  
  
"Ja, wieso", fragte Draco.  
  
"Nur so, ich mag Slytherin", erklärte Louis.  
  
"Wann hält der Zug", fragte Louis und schaute aus dem Fenster, draußen war es bereits dunkel.  
  
"Er müsste jeden Moment halten, ach, stimmt, du bist ja neu", sagte Draco und nickte einwenig.  
  
Und so hielt der Zug auch. Beide, Louis und Draco stiegen aus dem Abteil und schließlich endgültig aus dem Zug. Louis hatte ihren Umhang schon angezogen, einen normalen, schwarzen Hogwartsumhang, da sie in noch keinem Haus war.  
  
Von weit her sah Louis wie ein riesiges Ungetüm von einem Mann vielen jüngeren Schülern den Weg leuchtete. Draco verschwand zu zwei Jungen und einem Mädchen und ging mit diesen in eine dieser Kutschen, die angereiht dort standen ohne Pferde zum ziehen. Es war eine ungewöhnlich helle, mit Sternen übersäte Nacht, keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen und es war ruhig.  
  
Louis ging voran und entdeckte Gin die alleine vor einer Kutsche stand und offenbar auf jemanden wartete. Louis ging auf sie zu und grüßte sie:  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hallo", sagte Gin, "wo warst du", fragte sie.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", log Louis und ging mit ihr in eine Kutsche.  
  
"Auf wen hast du gewartet, doch nicht etwa auf das Dream Team", fragte Louis als sie sich setzten.  
  
"Nein, auf meine Freunde, die in meinem Jahrgang sind", erklärte Gin und schaute aus dem Fenster der Kutsche.  
  
"Ah, da kommen sie", sagte Gin und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Hi Gin!"  
  
"Hallo, danke dass du gewartet hast", sagte ein Mädchen mit blonden, kurzen Haaren und grünen Augen, sie stieg zuerst ein.  
  
"Oh sorry, dir hab ich mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Nathalie Ravien", sagte das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren.  
  
Anschließend stieg noch ein Mädchen mit braunen, Schulterlangen Haaren und blauen Babyaugen ein.  
  
"Hi, ich bin Denise McCarthy", sagte das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren.  
  
"Louis de Bacell", sagte Louis und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Dies waren mal wieder solche Mädchen die an nichts als Jungs, Aussehen und Frieden auf der Welt nachdachten, total dusselig. Louis rollte ihre Augen und rückte an den Rand der Kutsche, mit Gin mochte sie schon in der Kutsche sitzen, doch mit diesen überfreundlichen, liebreizenden Mädchen, oh Gott.  
  
Die Kutschfahrt war zu Louis' Glück nicht so lang, sie kamen schon bald vor dem großen schönen Schloss an und für Louis erweckte dieses Schloss Interesse und Neugier. Sie stieg allein aus der Kutsche und ließ Gin, Nathalie und Denise hinter sich.  
  
Sie wollte allein sein, für heute hatte sie genug Bekanntschaften gemacht, doch sie wusste das es noch nicht vorbei war..  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. . .!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Slytherin

!Kapitel 2;. Slytherin:  
  
Als Louis in die Einganghalle eintrat bemerkte sie sofort die umfassende Größe dieses Schlosses. Sie schaute nach oben und sah unheimlich viele, sich selbst verschiebende Treppen die alle immer weiter nach oben führten. Louis schaute wieder gerade aus und bemerkte wie eine liebe kleine Frau in grün gekleidet auf sie zukam. Sie hatte überall auf ihrer Kleidung Erddreck und Krumen, und hatte einen zerrissenen, alten, grünen Hut auf.  
  
"Du kleines, bist du Louis J. de Bacell?", fragte die Frau und kam ihr näher.  
  
"Ja, wieso", fragte Louis und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
"Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, Ms de Bacell", erklärte die Frau und ging voran. Louis ging ihr sofort hinterher, sie wurde wohl nun zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore gebracht. Sie ging der alten Frau viele Gänge und Korridore hinterher bis sie zu der Stelle kamen wo ein Wasserspeier mitten eines Korridors stand.  
  
"Zitronenbonbon", sagte die Frau und trat ein, da sich der Wasserspeier zu Seite schob. Louis ging ihr hinterher eine Wendeltreppe hinunter. Schließlich kamen sie zu einer eichenen Tür und die Frau klopfte an dieser.  
  
"Herein", hörte Louis eine alte Männerstimme sagen. Die alte Frau öffnete die Tür und ließ Louis zuerst eintreten. Louis tat wie ihr geheißen und trat ein, es war ein großer, freundlicher Raum und weiter vorne stand ein Schreibtisch an dem Professor Dumbledore saß, sie wusste wie er aussah, sie hatte ihn schon öfters in Büchern gesehen, sowohl auch in Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts. Am und um den Tisch saßen viele, ältere Leute alle mit Umhängen und Spitzhüten in verschiedene Farben.  
  
"Ah, wie erfreulich, Ms Louis de Bacell ist eingetroffen", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf.  
  
"Zuerst einmal werde ich dir deine neuen Lehrer vorstellen, zuerst ist die Frau die dich hierher geführt hat Professor Sprout, die Kräuterkunde Professorin. Dies hier ist die Konrektorin und Verwandlungs-Professorin, Professor McGonagall", Dumbledore deutete auf die Frau die direkt neben ihm stand, sie sah sehr streng und ernst aus.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort:" Professor Snape für Zaubertränke, Professor Trelawney für Wahrsagen. Hagrid für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Professor Flitwick für Zauberkunst, Professorin Vector für Arithmantik. Professor Humbledon für Astronomie, neu übrigens an dieser Schule. Und die anderen Lehrer sind in den Wahlfächern zuständig und gerade leider nicht anwesend. Ah doch, Professorin Warbeck ist da, sie unterrichtet den Gesang der dritten Generation, und Professor Lupin wird dieses Jahr der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein, und noch Professor McBeal für das Klavierspielen." Louis schaute alle genauer an und auf dem ersten Blick gefiel ihr Professor Snape gar nicht. Er sah ungepflegt aus, das mochte Louis überhaupt nicht. Außerdem kam sich Snape anscheinend vor wie der klügste und Überlegenste in der ganzen Schule. Louis wusste es besser.  
  
"Wir werden nun zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern in die große Halle gehen, anschließend wird der Sprechende Hut entscheiden in welches Haus du kommen wirst, allerdings vor der eigentlichen Zeremonie der Neuankömmlinge", erklärte Dumbledore und ging aus dem Büro voran. Louis ging ihm sofort hinterher. Sie hatte sehr wohl vom Sprechenden Hut gehört und gelesen, sowohl auch von den Häusern und der Zeremonie für die Erstklässler. Sie gingen dieselben langen Korridore und Treppen hinunter. Bis sie in eine Vorhalle kamen wo neben der Treppe direkt ein Riesenportal von Türen stand. Sie waren halb geöffnet. Doch sie gingen woanders her, sie gingen einen Gang entlang offenbar um die große Halle und kamen in einen engen Korridor dort stand ganz am Ende eine Tür. Auf diese gingen sie zu. Dumbledore öffnete sie und ging voraus, vorher sagte er:  
  
"Du wirst bitte erst einmal hier warten, ich werde den Schülern erst einmal sagen dass überhaupt jemand neues da ist und dann werde ich dich hereinholen", erklärte Dumbledore und ging in den festlichen Saal, hinter ihm die ganzen anderen Lehrer. Als die Tür zu ging legte Louis ihr Ohr an die Tür um zu lauschen was Dumbledore sagte.  
  
^^^**In den Gedanken der jetzigen Schüler**^^  
  
Alle in der großen Halle regten ihren Kopf zum Lehrerpult als Dumbledore mit den folgenden Lehrern eintrat. Alle wunderten sich warum alle Lehrer erst jetzt in die Halle eintraten und schauten alle fragend und interessiert.  
  
"Bitte kommt zur Ruhe. Dieses Jahr werden wir die Freude haben eine neue Schülerin im Alter von 16 Jahren begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie ist aus Frankreich ursprünglich und kommt diesmal aus Nord Irland und zog mit ihren Eltern in den Sommerferien nach London. Natürlich kann sie Englisch. Und daher wird heute Abend, vor der eigentlichen Zeremonie der Neuankömmlinge ihre eigene kleine Zeremonie stattfinden, da sie auch in noch keinem Haus ist. Ich darf euch eure neue Mitschülerin Louis Juliette de Bacell vorstellen.", endete Dumbledore, stand auf und ging zu der Hintertür hinter der Louis stand.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und alle Schüler schauten interessiert wer nun durch diese Tür gehen würde. Allgemein wussten eigentlich nur Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy wer nun kommen würde. Harry, Ron und Hermione kannten sie ja noch nicht beim Namen. Louis trat ein und sah dass alle im Saal sie ansahen, ihr war dies aber nicht peinlich wie vielleicht manch anderen. Sie trat mit Dumbledore zum dreibeinigen Stuhl wo der Sprechende Hut drauf lag.  
  
"Dies ist sie, eure neue Mitschülerin Louis Juliette de Bacell.", sagte Dumbledore und stand hinter ihr, seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. Allgemeines Geflüster war zu hören, aus allen Seiten. Doch Louis ließ dies alles ziemlich kalt, sie blieb fortwährend gelassen. Dumbledore wich von ihrer Seite und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl in der Mitte der Lehrerrunde. McGonagall kam zu Louis' Seite und hob den Hut an, damit sich Louis setzten konnte. Dies tat Louis und ließ den Sprechenden Hut auf ihren Kopf fallen. Der Hut war ihr viel zu groß, er rutschte ihr fast bis zum Mund. Doch dann regte Louis Aufmerksamkeit der eigenartigen, flüsternden Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu. Sie sagte folgendes:  
  
"Aha, ein etwas älteres Mädchen, mit äußerstem Talent, sowohl im Zaubern als auch im Gesang, jaja. Aber auch äußerst kalt, ein Herz wo nur eine Eule platz gefunden hat. Ziemlich arrogant bist du auch noch, du hältst ganz schön viel von dir, aber dafür hast du auch Grund, denn du weißt dass du schlau bist. Fies bist du in allen Hinsichten, sowohl schaffst du es jemanden soviel vertrauen dir gegenüber zu schenken das du ihn somit mehr verletzen kannst, das wusstest du. Du nutzt viele Gelegenheiten Schamlos aus, frech bist du auch, und zwar hinter beiden Ohren. Ich weiß ganz genau wo ich dich hinstecken werde! SLYTHERIN!!", rief der Hut zuletzt aus, so damit es alle in der Halle verstehen konnten.  
  
Louis nahm sich den Hut ab, legte ihn sorgfältig auf den Stuhl ab und ging auf dem Tisch der Slytherins zu. Ein Mädchen mit blonden, langen Haaren winkte ihr zu und grinste sie an. Louis wurde bei diesem Anblick schon wieder kotzübel. Wie bescheuert und peinlich kann man eigentlich noch sein?  
  
Louis rollte mit beiden Augen und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von allen anderen fort, ans Ende des Tisches. Doch sie war nicht allein. Am Ende des Tisches saß noch ein weiterer, genervter Schüler, mit blonden Haaren und grauen Augen. Ginny war dies schon fast klar gewesen. Besonders nett war Louis zu ihr ja nicht gewesen. Und sie hätte gewettet dass sie, wenn es nicht Dumbledore gewesen wäre, noch geschimpft hätte und strikt verboten hätte ihren zweiten Namen allen Schülern zu sagen. Und wenn Ginny ehrlich zu sich war, hätte sie es auch nicht gewollt. Sie blinzelte herüber zu dem Trio die alle paar Sekunden zum Slytherin Tisch blitzten. Ginny wurde es langweilig und sie schaute ebenfalls rüber zum Slytherin Tisch und sah dass sich Louis ziemlich weit am Ende des Tisches gesetzt hatte. Gegenüber Louis saß aber noch jemand. Zuerst erkannte Ginny ihn nicht, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass es Malfoy war. Sie schüttelte sich einwenig, dieser Kotzbrocken, arme Lu. Doch dann gerade wurde Phrue Zallane nach Slytherin bestimmt und die Zeremonie war vorbei. Ginny gab es auf ständig zum Slytherin Tisch zu schauen und wand sich dem Essen zu, sie hatte einen un-heimlichen Hunger. Louis schaute sich um als plötzlich all das viele Essen auf dem Tisch stand, Louis hatte zwar Hunger, aber nur sehr geringen. Sie legte sich auf ihren Teller einwenig Salat und Brot.  
  
"Besonders hungrig scheinst du ja nicht zu sein", meinte eine Stimme, kalt und faul. Louis schaute auf und blickte in die kalten, grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy. Er selbst hatte Unmengen von Essen auf seinem Teller und trank gerade aus seinem Glas.  
  
"Und wenn schon", entgegnete Louis und rümpfte sie Nase als sie sah wie die anderen sich das ganze Essen in den Mund stopften.  
  
"Aber du hast doch schon im Zug nichts gegessen", sagte Draco und schnitt sein Steak an.  
  
"Ja na und, ich hab eben nich so nen' großen Magen wie ihr", erklärte Louis genervt und trank aus ihrem Glas ein paar Schlücke.  
  
"Einen sehr kleinen Magen", murmelte Draco und aß das erste Stück Steak. Louis schaute erst auf, doch dann aß sie ihren Salat und zuletzt ihr Brot, sie war sehr müde und wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Bett fallen und sich ausruhen. Sie wusste zwar nicht wo ihr Schlafsaal seien sollte, doch irgendjemand würde es ihr schon sagen. Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatte kam der Nachtisch den Louis überhaupt nicht anrührte. Sie schaute den Tisch auf und ab, alle aßen fröhlich und unterhielten sich. Louis konnte schlecht mitreden, das kannte sie bereits. Sie schaute rüber zu den anderen Tischen. Am Ravenclaw Tisch war dasselbe los; fröhliches Gequassel und Tellergeklirre. Am Hufflepuff Tisch ging es genauso zu. Dann schaute sie zum Gryffindor Tisch und ihr fiel das Dream Team auf das so ziemlich in der Mitte des Tisches saß. Louis schaute den Tisch genauer an und konnte Gin nicht weit vom Dream Team finden. Doch so wie es aussah, wurde Gin vollkommen von den dreien ausgeschlossen. Gin aß nur friedlich vor sich hin und hörte dem zu was die anderen sagten und erzählten, keiner schien sie nach ihren Sommerferien, oder anderen Dingen zu fragen. Dann schaute Gin auf und schaute in Louis Augen. Gin grinste und machte Louis es vor das sie glücklich ist. Louis nickte nur und wandte sich ihrem leeren Teller wieder zu. Sie würde Gin früher oder später sowieso noch einmal sehen oder sprechen, das musste nicht quer durch die ganze Halle geschehen. Louis schaute Draco eine Zeit lang beim essen zu, bis er es satt war.  
  
"Hast du denn eigentlich nichts anderes vor, als mir beim essen zuzusehen?", fragte Draco gelangweilt und schaufelte sich den letzten Löffel Pudding in den Mund. Louis setzte sich aus ihrer gebeugten Position auf und gähnte laut, dann hielt sie sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf zu Dumbledore. Dieser stand bereits, die Arme ausgebreitet und sagte:  
  
"So, jetzt seid ihr alle gefüttert und habt genug getrunken, ab Marsch in eure Schlafsäle, morgen ist wieder Schule", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und setzte sich wieder um ein Gespräch mit McGonagall fortzuführen. Louis war erleichtert dies zu hören und blieb vorerst sitzen. Ein allgemeines Gerede und ein Lachen hier und da und alle wollten gleichzeitig aus der großen Halle kommen. Louis hatte keine Lust sich ins Gedrängel zu schmeißen. Sie wartete lieber bis fast alle raus waren. Sie sah dass auch Draco noch wartete, dann gab Louis sich einen Ruck und fragte:  
  
"Würdest du mir zeigen wo das ganze Zeugs eurer Schule ist? Ich mein, ich hab keine Ahnung wo der Aufenthaltsraum, die Schlafsäle, die Klassenräume und all die Sachen sind", erklärte Louis und schaute sich in der großen Halle schuldig um.  
  
"Na klar, schließlich biste neu", sagte Draco arrogant und stand auf. Louis tat ihm nach und ging an seine Seite. Draco ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen voraus und aus der großen Halle. Louis machte dies überhaupt nichts, besser als wenn er die ganze Zeit sie mit irgendwelchem Zeug belabern würde. Doch ihr leuchtete auch hinterher ein, dass er solch ein Typ gar nicht war, er war ihr schließlich, der Persönlichkeit, sehr ähnlich. Als sie aus der großen Halle kamen, gingen sie in die Kerker, so schien es, es wurde immer dunkler und kälter und Draco ging ohne Reaktion immer weiter, er ging hier ja nun schon das ungefähr tausendste mal her. Dann kamen sie zu einem Portrait mit einem Baum der auf einem leeren, grauen Schlachtfeld stand, es sah ganz schön mickrig aus.  
  
"Nihatona", sagte Draco und trat ein in den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins.  
  
"Das war übrigens das Passwort", sagte Draco über seiner Schulter und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Louis hatte schon genug Arbeit, sich den komplizierten Weg zu merken, und dann auch noch so ein eigenartiges Passwort, ich schaff das schon.  
  
"Also, hast du bis jetzt alles behalten", fragte Draco und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
"Ich schätze", sagte Louis und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Gut, dein Schlafsaal ist da oben, warte ich führ dich hin", sagte er und ging voraus eine Wendeltreppe hoch. Louis folgte ihm.  
  
Es ist hier alles so kalt, wie kann ich mich nur daran gewöhnen? Am besten bleib ich nah bei Malfoy, hier ist es so dunkel, ich seh ja nicht mal meine eigene Hand vor Augen, dachte Louis und ging etwas schneller um in Draco's nähe zu bleiben. Dann hielt sie ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht und sie sah wirklich nur die Umrisse ihrer Hand. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen um ihre Hand zu entziffern, dies war ein Fehler, denn plötzlich sah sie gar nichts mehr als sie ihre Hand an ihre Seite gleiten ließ, sie ging einige Schritte voraus doch dann kam wieder ein Stufe und Louis stolperte nach vorn.  
  
"Fuck", sagte sie halblaut und merkte das einpaar Arme sie hielten, äußerst stark. Sie blickte auf und sah die blonden, schimmernden Haare Draco's. Dann konnte sie sein Gesicht schärfer sehen, er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und große Pupillen, man sah seine grauen Augen fast gar nicht mehr wegen der Pupillen. Langsam stand sie auf und murmelte:  
  
"Danke", so das Draco näher ran gehen musste um sie zu verstehen.  
  
"Was?", fragte er der Wahrheit nach, denn er hatte wirklich nichts verstanden.  
  
"Danke, mein Gott", sagte Louis und schaute ihm die Augen, sofern es ging. Draco nickte nur und nahm sie am Arm.  
  
"Wieso das denn", fragte Louis empört und ließ sich nur mit sehr viel Sturheit mitziehen von Draco, doch er schaffte es trotzdem, er war viel stärker wie sie.  
  
"Bevor du mich noch mal verlierst oder stolperst", sagte Draco gelassen und zog sie hinter sich her. Louis zog eine Schnute und gab einwenig nach. Dann kamen sie zu einer Türe wo drauf stand Mädchen/6. Jahr. An der Tür waren überall Zettel wo drauf stand: Go away. Damn it. Love you. Girls only. Dann noch ab und zu die Namen der Insassen dieses Zimmers: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Nathalie McCarthy, Louis de Bacell.  
  
Louis stutzte einwenig als sie sah, dass ihr Name bereits an der Tür stand, doch weiter störte sie es nicht. Immerhin war der Name richtig geschrieben, das reichte ihr schon. Draco blieb vor der Tür stehen und schaute sie an.  
  
"Also, das ist dein Schlafsaal, wie du an deinem Namen gesehen hast. Ich schlafe nun mal nicht hier, also, bye", sagte Draco und wand sich um, um zu gehen. Louis schaute ihm noch nach, und die folgenden Worte kamen ohne Zustimmung ihres Gehirns aus ihrem Mund gepurzelt:  
  
"Danke, gute Nacht!"  
  
Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schaute zu ihm. Er hatte sich umgedreht und blickte in ihre Augen, lange durfte er es nicht tun, doch schon war es passiert, er blieb an ihren Augen hängen, Louis ging es genauso. Sie schauten sich eine Weile lang an. Draco trat sogar etwas näher, doch dann ging die Tür Louis' Zimmer auf und der Kopf eines der Mädchen regte aus dem Türspalt. Beide schüttelten die Köpfe und schauten zu dem Mädchen, es sah Denise McCarthy äußerst ähnlich, vielleicht war es ja ihre ältere Schwester.  
  
"Kommst du rein", fragte das Mädchen und schaute einwenig belustigt, sie giggelte einwenig.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, ich komm gleich", sagte Louis genervt und ruhig.  
  
"Jaja, schon gut", sagte das Mädchen hob die Hände und ging wieder rein.  
  
Louis schaute wieder rüber zu Draco, dieser hatte sich umgedreht und stand still.  
  
Louis wollte gerade den Türknauf fassen da rief Draco noch:  
  
"Gute Nacht", und verschwand. Louis blieb wieder stehen und schaute ihm nach, als er ganz weg war öffnete sie die Tür und ging herein.  
  
"Ah da bist du ja", rief ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren.  
  
"Und?", fragte Louis genervt und müde.  
  
"Na ja, du willst doch sicher wissen wer wir alle sind", sagte ein anderes Mädchen mit Zuckersüßer Stimme und grinste fröhlich.  
  
"Nein das will ich ganz bestimmt nicht", mimte Louis das Mädchen mit einer ungewöhnlich hohen, betonten Stimme. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und schmiss sich in dieses, ohne ihre Sachen zu wechseln oder sonst etwas zu tun, sie wollte einfach nur in ruhe gelassen werden und schlafen. All die anderen Mädchen schauten ziemlich erschrocken und ängstlich doch erholten sich bald schon wieder und redeten über Jungs und ihre Ferien. Louis fühlte sich zwar einsam, aber für dieses Mal wollte sie es auch so. Ihr Bett war ganz außen und sie drehte sich zur Wand, sie dachte nach; Oh Gott, und der schlimmste Tag in meinem Leben ist vorbei. Das war ja echt schrecklich. Besonders dieser Potter, Weasley und Granger, hoffnungslos. Aber Gin hat irgendwas mit der werde ich mich bestimmt noch gut verstehen, wenn sie mich nicht laufend nervt, so wie andere, dumme Mädchen. Mein Gott, als wenn die das nicht begreifen können. Ich brauch meinen Freiraum, meine Ruhe und ich hab verdammt noch mal meine eigene Meinung. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als würden die Leute hier überhaupt nichts kapieren oder respektieren. Dieser Malfoy, der auch. Es ist nicht so das ich sagen würde er ist wie ich, aber in vielen Hinsichten, er brauch auch seine Freiheit und seine Ruhe. Aber ich kann nicht verstehen was mit mir los ist, in seiner Gegenwart bin ich völlig außer Kontrolle, das ich ihm heute zweimal danke und einmal gute Nacht gesagt hab kann ich kaum glauben. Irgendwas ist mit ihm, und das dööfste daran ist, ich weiß es nicht! Aber am meisten kann ich nicht verstehen, warum ich ihm nicht in die Augen gucken kann, denn wenn ja und zu lange, bleib ich ja förmlich dran kleben, ich versteh das nicht, aber egal, für diese Nacht las ich das mal alles schweifen, ich denk einfach das ich für immer in Ruh gelassen werd und mich keiner stört.. Und so viel Louis in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Als Louis am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, rieb sie sich zu erst die Augen und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie schaute sich um und sah dass noch alle Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang schliefen. Louis seufzte aus und stand auf, sie streckte sich in alle Richtungen und gähnte laut, was sie jeden Morgen sich genehmigte. Sie schaute auf ihre Zauberuhr und sah dass es 6:30 Uhr in der früh war. Louis konnte so früh aufstehen, sie war es so gewohnt und war kein besonderer Langschläfer oder Morgenmuffel, ganz im Gegenteil. Louis ging ins Badezimmer um eine schöne, schnelle Dusche zu nehmen und sich ordentlich zu pflegen, sie legte sehr viel wert auf die Pflege. Als sie sich geduscht hatte, zog sie sich an föhnte und kämmte ihre Haare und wusch ihr Gesicht, dann putzte sie sich ihre Zähne und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre Haare fielen mit zarten, weiten Locken bis zu ihrem Po und umfassten ihren Oberkörper. Ihre Augen waren kaum zu übersehen, sie schimmerten mit ihrem hellen blau-grau verschafften eine düstere Atmosphäre. Ihre Gesichtshaut war unheimlich rein, gegenüber den anderen Mädchen die bereits ihre ersten Warzen im Gesicht hatten (A/N: Ich weiß, einwenig übertrieben, aber passend, *wunderhübsch-potthässlich*)! Louis nahm ihre Wimperntusche und ihren Eyeliner. Zu erst strich sie mit dem Eyeliner um ihre Augen schwarze Linien, am Augenlid am meisten, dann trug sie die Wimperntusche auf und fertig war sie. Nun waren ihre Augen von geheimnisvoller und heller, es sah nicht etwa so aus, als hätte sie ein blaues Auge, ganz und gar nicht, es sah dunkel, kalt und neu aus. Ganz anders wie die geschminkten Augen der anderen Mädchen. Doch Louis störte dies kaum, sie hatte ihren eigenen Stil, und diesen mochte sie, sie war so, so anders, so kalt, so wie ihr Aussehen. Sie ging aus dem Badezimmer um ihren Umhang umzutun und sah dass nun langsam auch die anderen mufflig aufwachten mit zerzausten Haaren und verwischter Schminke, die sie am vorigen Abend vergessen hatten abzuschminken. Ein paar Mädchen schauten verdutzt als sie sahen, das Louis komplett fertig war, und leider tausend mal hübscher als alle zusammen war, die Mädchen schmollten innerlich und ein Mädchen namens Millicent brachte es zu Wort:  
  
"Du bist so hübsch, ich würd gern auch so aussehen wie du, ich wette jeder Junge fährt auf dich ab", schmollte sie. Louis schaute sie für einen kurzen Augenblick an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
"Als ob ich das wollte", murmelte sie vor sich hin, so dass es nur sie hörte.  
  
"Da fällt es mir grad ein", brach Nathalie McCarthy ein, "was war das eigentlich gestern Abend mit Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Was soll da gewesen sein", fragte Louis und blieb den Mädchen gegenüber kalt, aber einwenig irritiert.  
  
"Na was wohl, ich hab euch erwischt, ihr habt euch voll angestarrt", erzählte Nathalie, mehr den anderen als Louis.  
  
"Da war überhaupt nichts", schnappte Louis und ging mit ihrer Schultasche aus dem Zimmer, hinterlassen giggelnde Mädchen die glaubten es würde etwas zwischen Draco Malfoy und Louis de Bacell los sein. Louis wusste dass sie falsch lagen.  
  
Louis ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle, sie sah dass die große Halle zwar schon offen war, doch als sie hereinschaute war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Louis entschloss sich, auf die Ländereien zu gehen. Sie rannte bis auf den See zu und hielt am Ufer an. Dort legte sie ihre Tasche ab und joggte einmal um das Schloss. Sie liebte es zu laufen, noch mehr eigentlich zu fliegen oder Fahrrad zu fahren, doch das war auch ein guter Ersatz. Am besten war es, das sie niemals schwitzte, sie war äußerst trainiert und fit. Und joggen war gegen ihren normalen Sport fast schon gar nichts. Als Louis wieder an ihrer Tasche ankam, bemerkte sie, wie ein kleiner Rotschopf auf sie zu lief. Rutschend hielt Gin vor ihr an, und holte Luft.  
  
"Und, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und atmete hastig.  
  
"Dir auch einen guten morgen, ganz gut", entgegnete Louis und legte ihre Tasche über eine ihrer Schultern.  
  
"Und, wie ist es so im Slytherin-Aufenthalsraum?", fragte sie und atmete langsam wieder regelmäßig.  
  
"Na ja, kalt und dunkel, geht so", sagte Louis und ging auf das Schloss zu.  
  
"Bis dann", sagte Louis noch und verschwand in die Eingangshalle. Ginny schaute ihr einwenig verdutzt nach, ging dann aber selber langsam zur großen Halle. Als Louis in die Eingangshalle eintrat waren immer noch nicht sonderlich viele Schüler da. Die meisten saßen am Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Tisch. Am Hufflepuff Tisch saßen die wohl wenigsten und am Slytherin Tisch die gute Hälfte aller Slytherins.  
  
Louis setzte sich an einen Platz, an denselben wie am vorigen Abend. Sie schaute den Tisch auf und ab, sie sah keinen der ihr vorher aufgefallen war.  
  
Auf ihren Teller legte sie sich ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf, auf die eine Hälfte schmierte sie sich Marmelade die andere aß sie so, ohne alles. Als sie mit der zweiten Hälfte begann zu essen setzte sich Draco ihr gegenüber, an denselben Platz wie am letzten Abend.  
  
"Hi", sagte er nur und nahm sich gleich zwei Brötchen.  
  
"Mhm", machte Louis, da sie gerade in die Brötchenhälfte biss und Manieren gelernt hatte. Draco strich sich die erste Hälfte mit Nutella, die zweite mit Marmelade, die dritte wieder mit Nutella und die vierte nur mit Butter. Louis hob eine Augenbraue als sie sah, was er alles vor hatte zu verschlingen, dann wand sie sich ihrem eigenem Essen zu. Dann ging eine andere Sechstklässlerin um den Tisch und verteilte die Stundenpläne für die Schüler. Louis nahm ihren an und da sie mit dem Essen fertig war, hatte sie Zeit sich diesen genauer anzusehen. Dort stand folgendes für Montag:  
  
"9:00 Uhr Zaubertränke 10:00 Uhr Zaubertränke - mit Gryffindor 11:00 Uhr Kursverteilung 12:00 Uhr Mittagessen 13:00 Uhr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste 14:00 Uhr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste 16:00 Uhr Verteilung der Quidditch-Spieler in Slytherin und Gryffindor auf dem Quidditchfeld."  
  
Louis nickte einmal und faltete den Stundenplan in der Hälfte um in anschließend in ihre Tasche zu stecken. Dann stand sie auf, Draco schaute in dem Moment zu ihr auf und schaute sie fragend an, dies hielt Louis vom gehen ab.  
  
"Was?", fragte sie und schaute im nur mit wenig Interesse in die Augen.  
  
"Weißt du überhaupt wo wir Zaubertränke haben", fragte der Slytherin überlegen. Louis stockte erst einwenig, doch dann,  
  
"Nein", dies in einem kleinen Flüsterton, sie hasste es, wenn andere gegenüber ihr Recht hatten.  
  
Louis ging ein paar Schritte voran, schaute über ihre Schulter und sah nichts. Draco saß friedlich an seinem Essen, mampfte vor sich hin und schaute seinen Stundenplan an, dann schaute er auf, in Louis Augen. Louis hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und hatte ihre Arme verschränkt.  
  
"Was?", fragte Draco und legte seinen Stundenplan neben seinen Teller.  
  
"Ja, wollen wir nich gehen", fragte Louis, mit einem ungewissen Ton. "Guck doch mal auf deinen Stundenplan", sagte Draco, wieder total überlegen. Louis ging auf ihn zu, nahm seinen Stundenplan und schaute darauf (Draco: "hey!"). Louis formte ihren Mund zu einem lautlosen 'oh'. Sie legte den Stundenplan zurück und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
  
"Wir haben erst 8 Uhr", setzte Draco noch hinzu.  
  
"Jaja, ich hab schon kapiert", schnappte Louis und langweilte sich indem sie Löcher in die Luft starrte. Dann schaute sie wieder Draco beim Essen zu, so wie am Fest des gestrigen Abends. Draco achtete erst nicht so drauf, doch dann ging es ihm wieder auf den Geist.  
  
"Hast du denn nichts besseres vor, als mich anzustarren, beim Essen", fragte er, ganz schön aufgeregt und wütend.  
  
"Nein, ach und, beruhig dich mal", sagte Louis in einem äußerst frechen Ton, was nicht besonders gut für sie war. Später wird man sehen, wieso. Louis legte ihre Tasche wieder ab, und blieb für einen Moment ruhig sitzen, die Hände im Schoß. Dann schaute sie Draco wieder beim Essen zu, diesmal mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen. Draco wurde langsam unruhig.  
  
"WAS!", schrie er und sprang auf, alle regten die Köpfe nach ihm, Draco stand vor Louis und drohte mit seinem Zeigefinger. Dann fingen alle wieder an zu lachen und sich zu unterhalten, die Slytherins schauten einwenig betreten.  
  
"Idiot", flüsterte Louis doch nicht nur sie hörte es. Draco stand auf, ging ganz nah an sie, hielt seinen Mund an ihr Ohr und flüsterte leise:  
  
"Das hab ich gehört", und hielt sie am Arm, er griff sie an der Taille und stemmte sie hoch. Dann legte er sie über seine Schulter und lief mit ihr durch die ganze Halle. Louis war total geschockt im ersten Moment, doch fand sich schnell wieder. Sie klopfte hart auf seinen Rücken und beschimpfte ihn, zappelte mit ihrer ganzen Wucht. Doch, sie war leicht wie eine Feder, für Draco war sie überhaupt kein Problem, dann ging er langsam zurück zum Slytherin Tisch, während Louis rief:  
  
"Muttersöhnchen, Arschgeburt, Lass mich sofort runter, ich warne dich, sonst passiert was, ich sag's dir!" Sie zappelte und trampelte immer mehr auf seinen Rücken und seine Brust.  
  
"Glaubst du etwa, dass du mir schwer bist", sagte Draco leise in ihr Ohr. Louis fühlte kompletten Hass aber auch ein eigenartiges Freudegefühl für ihn, zum einen hasste sie ihn dafür das er sie hochgehoben hatte, sie durch die ganze Halle getragen hatte, nur um sie zu triezen, das schlimmste war ja, das alle zusahen und sich kaputtlachten. Doch dann liebte sie es dass er so nah bei ihr war, ihr ins Ohr hauchte. 'Was? Oh Gott, Louis, hör auf so darüber zu denken'; schimpfte Louis mit sich.  
  
Dann ließ Draco sie wieder vorsichtig runter, klopfte seine Klamotten ab, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem Platz. Louis stand für einen Moment da, schaute ihm nach, fühlte gar nichts, doch dann spürte sie, wie die Wut in ihr hoch kochte. Louis striff ihr Haar hinter ihre Ohren, klopfte ihren Umhang ab und sah herüber zu Draco. Dieser starrte sie an, tat sonst gar nichts, starrte sie einfach an, er saß nicht mal, er stand am Slytherin Tisch, starrte.  
  
Louis stutzte einwenig, dann schaute sie sich in der großen Halle um, inzwischen taten alle wieder das, was sie immer taten, alles ignorieren, weiter essen und trinken, sich unterhalten und lachen. Louis hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, ging über ihre Wange, schloss die Augen, sie dachte an Regen, der langsam an ihrer Haut herunter lief.wieso?  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah vor sich zwei Paar graue, stürmische, tiefe Augen, die von Draco Malfoy's. Louis schüttelte es, sie blickte ihn an, er sie. Langsam glitt Louis Hand an ihre Seite herunter, sie fühlte ihre Tasche, sie hielt sich am Riemen dieser fest.  
  
Draco stand ohne Reaktion vor ihr, er hatte beide Hände an seiner Seite, sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm, seine Augen glitzerten und schauten unverwandt in die von Louis. Es war wieder passiert, er und sie konnten es wieder nicht verhindern, zu starren. Plötzlich wurde scheinbar alles in der großen Halle ruhig, für diesen Moment hörten Louis und Draco nichts, außer ihr atmen und ihr Herzklopfen, das immer schneller wurde. Man hätte eine Nähnadel fallen hören, so leise war es, plötzlich sahen sie auch nichts anderes außer den anderen. Alles war schwarz und ruhig, Louis und Draco allein in einem Universum. Louis kam näher zu ihm, Draco näher Louis. Beide hoben ihre Hände, die Handfläche zu dem anderen gerichtet, jeder die rechte Hand. Ihre Hände berührten sich, es war eine Berührung, so besonders, als hätten sich Feuer und Eis berührt. Louis fühlte die raue Draco's Hände, die größe dieser. Seine Finger waren breit, knochig und rau. Draco fühlte Louis Hände, ihre dünnen, zarten Finger, die weiche, warme Fläche ihre Handfläche.  
  
Sie schauten immer noch in ihre Augen, sie waren in einem eigenartigen Bann gefangen, so schien es für beide.  
  
Draco kam näher, Louis auch, doch dann.!  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.(A/N: ich weiß gemein, aber sie kommt wirklich, die Fortsetzung.!) ;-D 


	3. Chapter 3: Es ist alles in Ordnung

! Kapitel; 3; Es ist alles in Ordnung.!  
  
Doch dann packte eine breite, vertraute Hand an Draco's Schulter und zerrte ihn zurück. Draco schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment, öffnete sie wieder und alles war wieder normal, alle waren da, er war in der großen Halle er hörte wie jemand seinen Namen ununterbrochen sagte.  
  
Eine andere kleinere Hand, sehr warm drehte Louis in die andere Richtung, fort von Draco. Dann wurde auch alles für Louis wie vorher, die große Halle, das große Getuschel aller, das Tellergeklirre. Louis schloss und öffnete ihre Augen mehrmals und fasste sich an ihre Schläfe. Sie blickte nach vorn und sah Ginny die sie mit einem besorgten Blick anschaute, beide Hände an ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Was war los", fragte Gin ruhig und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
"Wieso, was war?", Louis war noch völlig perplex.  
  
"Du warst kaum zu erkennen; da war um dich und Malfoy so ein silberner und grüner Nebel, total fest, man hat euch kaum erkennen können, aber gesehen das eure Hände zusammen waren und eure Hände, die.die, die waren so, so durchleuchtet, total silbern, als wäret ihr ein und der selbe Körper der zusammengehörte, es.es, es war Wahnsinn!", erklärte Gin mit einzelnen Stammeleien.  
  
Draco hatte zugehört, es wunderte ihn und hatte ihn sehr überrascht was dort los war. War das alles wirklich so? Er fühlte sich hintergangen. Er konnte sich noch dran erinnern, alles war schwarz gewesen, nur er und sie waren da, er hatte nichts von dem Nebel und der Strahlen gesehen, und auch nicht das mit den Händen. Er schloss die Augen krampfhaft und schlug sie wieder auf dann ging herüber zu Louis und Ginny. Pansy, die ihn gepackt hatte, schaute einwenig bedröppelt, ging aber schließlich wieder an ihren Platz um ihr frühstück zu beenden. Louis rieb sich immer noch die Schläfe, hatte den Mund offen und die Augenbrauen verzogen, was soll passiert sein? Das war ja, das ist.wow, das war ja verrückt.  
  
Draco kam herüber zu den beiden Mädchen und hielt vor Louis an.  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy", schnappte Gin direkt und schenkte ihm einen düsteren Blick.  
  
"Sei nicht so vorlaut, Weasley", sagte Draco kurz angebunden. Er hatte keine Lust mit einer Weasley Streit anzufangen.  
  
Er packte Louis am freien Arm und zerrte sie mit sich, heraus aus der großen Halle. Louis wirbelte herum und ließ sich einwenig mitziehen, wieder einmal gab es für Draco dabei keine Probleme. Er schleppte sie einwenig in die Kerker in eine Kammer. Dort ließ er sie los und strich sich mit seiner Hand durch sein blond, silbernes Haar. Einige Strähnen fielen aus der Frisur und hingen über seine Augen.  
  
"Das war abgefahren", begann er und blickte den Gang herunter, er vermied es hart nicht in Louis Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie das kommen konnte", sagte sie.  
  
"Wieso hast du mich davor so angestarrt?", fragte Louis dann.  
  
"Ach, auf einmal bin ich alles Schuld", sagte Draco aggressiv und schaute sie an.  
  
"In dem Sinne schon", erklärte Louis langsam.  
  
"Na klar, wie immer ich, du hast doch auch zurück gestarrt", Draco suchte nach allem was sie zur schuld brachte.  
  
"Jaja Draco, jetzt ich, huh? Ich kann das nicht so richtig verstehen", sagte Louis erst säuerlich doch später nachdenklich.  
  
"Wieso", fragte Draco.  
  
"Welchen Teil von ' Ich kann das nicht so richtig verstehen' hast du nicht verstanden", sagte Louis kalt.  
  
"Nicht so richtig, was meinst du damit", fragte Draco genervt.  
  
"Etwas Ähnliches.-", sagte Louis nur.  
  
"WAS!", rief Draco, was wollte sie sagen, gab es eine Erklärung?  
  
"Schrei mich nicht an!", schrie Louis zurück.  
  
"Was meinst du mit Etwas Ähnliches, du machst mich wahnsinnig", sagte Draco, total entkräftet.  
  
"Du treibst mich auch eines Tages in die Klapse, du bist viel zu neugierig. Ich erklär dir was ich mein, komm mit, ach.-", erklärte Louis und ging zu ihm.  
  
"Was ist jetzt", fragte Draco.  
  
"Wo ist die Bibliothek", sagte sie kurz angebunden.  
  
"Jetzt doch nicht, wir gehen jetzt erst zu Zaubertränke, mit Snape ist nicht zu spaßen", sagte er nur, nahm Louis am Arm und zog sie tiefer in die Kerker als sie schließlich zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke kamen.  
  
"Und hier haben wir Unterricht", sagte Louis und lehnte sich an der Wand neben der Tür an, Snape war noch nicht da. Draco nickte nur und blieb vor der Türe stehen, er schien auf etwas zu warten und schaute einfach nur starr nach vorn. Louis kam zu ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Was wird hier gespielt", fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Wieso gespielt?", fragte Draco zurück.  
  
"Du bist doch die jenige die weiß was mit dem Gestarre bei uns los ist", sagte er schließlich und schaute sie beleidigt und säuerlich an.  
  
"Urrr, du kleine beleidigte Leberwurst; hast du nichts anderes zutun als.- ", sagte Louis, rollte beide Augen und lehnte sich wieder an der Wand an.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich von mir; soll ich dich etwa damit in ruh lassen, ich bin schließlich auch daran beteiligt", sagte er.  
  
"Lass mich einfach in ruh, so gut es geht", sagte sie genervt. Louis stellte ihre Tasche ab, so das man sehen konnte was darauf stand: EASTPAK. Dabei noch vieles Gekrakel als Unterschriften zu wieder geben.  
  
"EASTPAK", las Draco laut und fragend vor.  
  
"Was? Ach so, kennst du das nicht", sagte Louis und schulterte ihre Tasche wieder.  
  
"Woher soll ich das kennen, bin ich ein Schlammblut", sagte Draco und schaute weg.  
  
"Denkst du ich bin eines, aber die ist halt "in" in der Muggelwelt", erklärte Louis und schaute ihn streng an.  
  
"Du hast keine Muggel als Eltern", fragte Draco irritiert.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich Muggel als Eltern haben?", fragte Louis.  
  
"Weil du sonst bestimmt eher in die Schule gekommen wärst", sagte er.  
  
"Ha, WAS!!? Du Idiot, ich lebte erst in Nord Irland, ich hatte Privatunterricht", stellte Louis klar.  
  
"Is ja gut", sagte Draco und schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen.  
  
"Wenn du schon mit mir rumhängst, musst du auch über mich bescheid wissen und nicht so dämliche Fragen stellen, klar", Louis kam dabei immer näher zu ihm und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust.  
  
"Es is wirklich gut", sagte er und ging einige Schritte zurück. Louis nickte und in dem Moment ging die Klassenzimmertür auf und Louis stürmte herein, setzte sich ganz nach hinten. Neben Louis setzte sich Draco und auf der anderen Seite Nathalie McCarthy.  
  
Louis hatte keine Lust mehr mit irgendjemand zu reden. Sie rutschte tief in den Stuhl, die Arme verschränkt und stierte nach vorn, sie schaute zu Snape der eine Liste in der Hand hielt und vorlas:  
  
"Louis de Bacell", dabei schaute er auf und betrachtete sie genau.  
  
"Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Nathalie McCarthy, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini", er endete und legte die Liste auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
Er blickte in die Runde und sagte zur Klasse: "Wir werden die Auswirkungen vom Vielsaft-Trank die nächsten zwei Monate durchstudieren."  
  
Dann schrieb er groß 'Vielsaft-Trank' an die Tafel, er erklärte: "Der Vielsaft-Trank ist ein äußerst riskanter Zaubertrank, die Zubereitung dieses Zaubertrankes dauert circa einen Monat, wir werden die Auswirkungen genau üben, sowohl auch die Zubereitung, am Ende der zwei Monate wird jedem ein Partner zugestellt und die Körper beider werden ausgetauscht, durch den Vielsaft-Trank, ich schreibe euch zunächst schon einmal die Hausaufgabe für kommenden Freitag an; Kundschaftet so viel wie möglich über den Vielsaft- Trank, der Vortrag sollte nicht kürzer als 2 Seiten sein.", anschließend ging das dehnende Gelaber von ihm los über Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer die Auswirkungen hatten die äußerst unangenehm waren.  
  
Für Louis dauerten diese zwei Stunden eine Ewigkeit, sie wusste schon einiges über den Trank, deswegen waren diese zwei Stunde äußerst langweilig gewesen. Als schließlich der Unterricht vorbei war. Louis blieb noch einen Moment im Klassenraum und schaute auf ihrem Stundenplan nach, was nun kam.  
  
Es war die Kursverteilung dran, sie schaute auf und sah das Draco auf sie wartete.  
  
"Wo ist.-", wollte Louis fragen doch Draco unterbrach sie.  
  
"Ich bring dich hin, ich muss ja selbst hin", sagte er. Er ging voraus und Louis ging hinter ihm, sie musste am Anfang einwenig laufen, na ja joggen, da er viel schneller im gehen war wie sie. Schließlich mussten sie im 5. Stock sein, sie gingen auf einen leeren Klassenraum zu, anscheinend war für diesen Tag der ganze 5. Stock für die Kurswahl bestimmt, einige Klassen waren schon proppenvoll mit Schülern und Schülerinnen.  
  
Als sie in den Klassenraum kamen, waren eine Reihe Tische direkt vor der Tafel aufgestellt, auf den Tischen lag viel Papierkram.  
  
An einem Tisch saß Professor Flitwick, an dem daneben Professor Sprout und daneben Professor Warbeck.  
  
Louis kannte sie noch von gestern Abend, besonders Professor Sprout, da sie sie ja zu Dumbeldore geführt hatte.  
  
"Kommt nur rein", sagte Professor Warbeck und blickte zu den beiden.  
  
Louis fühlte sich angesprochen und ging zum Tisch von Professor Warbeck.  
  
"Gut, Ms de Bacell", sagte die Professorin.  
  
"Woher wissen sie.-", wollte Louis sagen doch Professor Warbeck war schneller.  
  
"Ich weiß schon wer neu ist."  
  
"Nimm dieses Blatt; du kreuzt die Wahlfächer an, die du wünschst durchzuführen", erklärte Professor Warbeck.  
  
"Gut", sagte Louis nur nahm sich ein Blatt und einen Stift.  
  
"Du kannst dich dort drüben hinsetzen", sagte Professor Warbeck noch und Louis ging zu einem Stuhl an der Fensterbank.  
  
Sie legte ihr Formular auf die Fensterbank und rückte den Stuhl näher, sie beugte sich über das Blatt und las es sich durch:  
  
" Kursverteilung Jahr 1995 Fächer: Arithmantik - ° ich stimme zu *#  
  
Gesang der dritten Generation - °ich stimme zu *#  
  
Alte Runen - °ich stimme zu  
  
Muggelkunde - °ich stimme zu  
  
Piano - °ich stimme zu *#  
  
Naturkunde - °ich stimme zu  
  
Alt Schrift Lesung - °ich stimme zu *#  
  
Schulzeitung AG - °ich stimme zu  
  
Name: Louis J. de Bacell  
  
Jahrgang: 6. Jahr______  
  
Haus: Slytherin"  
  
Louis hatte Arithmantik, Gesang der dritten Generation, Piano und Alt Schrift Lesung gewählt.  
  
Als sie fertig war schaute sie einmal um die Klasse, an der gegenüber liegenden Wand saß Draco an einem Tisch und schaute sein Formular nachdenklich an, er spielte mit dem Stift in seinen Fingern und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.  
  
Seine Augen wanderten vom Blatt auf, direkt in Louis' Augen.  
  
Louis bemerkte das er sie plötzlich ansah und wand sich schnell ihrem Blatt zu.  
  
Draco merkte das sie sich einwenig schämte denn ihre Wangen färbten sich pink und ihre Schnelligkeit wie sie zu ihrem Formular zurückschaute, ganz eindeutig schämte sie sich. So etwas kannte Draco noch gar nicht von ihr, sie war sonst immer so abweisend und kalt gewesen, als würde alles an ihr abprallen.  
  
Louis gefiel dies überhaupt nicht, sie stand auf, zog ihren Mantel zu Recht und ging nach vorne zu Professor Warbeck.  
  
"Fertig", fragte diese und schaute auf.  
  
"Ja, was nun", fragte Louis und schaute zurück.  
  
"Du gibst mir das Formular, ich werde es mir ansehen, welche Fächer oder Kurse du gewählt hast und werde die Lehrer bei denen dein gewünschter Unterricht stattfindet informieren das du in ihrer Gruppe bist, einverstanden", sagte sie freundlich.  
  
Louis nickte nur und hielt ihr das Blatt hin, die Professorin nahm es an, schaute kurz drauf und nickte.  
  
"Gut, du kannst jetzt gehen, du hast nun noch viel Zeit, du kannst ja in die Bibliothek gehen, oder in deinen Aufenthaltsraum", antwortete sie und nahm sich eine Feder.  
  
Da schoss es durch Louis Gedanken, die Bibliothek!!  
  
Sie ging aus dem Klassenraum und wartete im Gang, auf Draco. Wenige Sekunden kam er heraus und Louis ging sofort auf ihn zu.  
  
"Wo ist die Bibliothek?", fragte sie nur und schaute ihn an.  
  
"Ähh, ahm", machte Draco nur.  
  
"Führ mich hin, Mann", sagte Louis aufgeregt, sie hatten einen bestimmten Gedanken, diesen wollte sie nicht so schnell verlieren.  
  
"Äh, ja", machte er wieder und Louis nahm ihn dieses Mal am Arm.  
  
Louis zog ihn zwar erst, doch so viel half es nicht, er musste ja bestimmen wo es lang ging.  
  
Später kamen sie schließlich an der Bibliothek an und Louis lief erleichtert in diese, über ihre Schulter rief sie: " Du kannst jetzt gehen!"  
  
Oh nein, das werde ich nicht, ich weiß warum du hier bist, ich gehör genauso in diese Sache wie du, dachte Draco und ging ihr hinterher.  
  
Louis suchte in allen Regalen, Draco auf ihren Versen, sie suchten für dumme Nüsse. Später ging Louis zu Madame Pince und fragte: "Wo sind die "Legenden"?"  
  
Madam Pince schaute sie nur erst an und ging dann voraus, Louis ging sofort hinter ihr und danach Draco. Später landeten sie in einer Abteilung, dort schien es als seihe jedes Buch nur einmal berührt oder benutzt worden, alles war verstaubt und grau, braun und schwarz.  
  
Dann verschwand Madam Pince wieder und ließ Louis und Draco in der fast unbekannten (A/N: ich dachte da, das der einzige der fast alle Bücher benutzt hatte Hermione war) Abteilung zurück.  
  
Louis begann zu suchen, sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über alle Rücken der Bücher um zu sehen, welchen Titel sie hatten, Draco war auf der anderen Seite und tat dasselbe, so ähnlich. Schließlich hielt Louis an und zog ein Buch namens "Reinblütige Familien Großbritanniens" heraus.  
  
"Ich glaub ich hab gefunden wonach ich gesucht hab", sagte sie, legte das Buch in ihren Arm und ging herüber zu einem Tisch.  
  
Sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch und setzte sich vor dieses. Draco kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
Louis klappte das Buch auf und las sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch, sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger unter jedes Kapitel und suchte das einzig wahre.  
  
Dann fand sie das passende, es hieß "Die Legende der Malfoys". Sie schaute nach welche Seitezahl es trug und schlug nach, Draco wunderte dies, die Malfoys, er war ein Malfoy.  
  
"Was ist mit deiner Fa.-", sagte Draco doch Louis sagte nur:  
  
"Meine Familie kommt nicht aus Großbritannien."  
  
Draco leuchtete es ein und er schaute auf die vielen Seiten die Louis durchblätterte bis sie auf die Seitenzahl 200 kam.  
  
Louis las leise vor:  
  
"Die Malfoys sind neben den Weasleys die einzige reinblütige Zauberfamilie in ganz Groß Britannien. Mit ihren vielen Ahnen und Urahnen blieben sie immer im Lande, sie stammen aus Groß Britannien, ab und zu tauchte auch ein Franzose auf. Daher haben sie einwenig was von einer Veela, das blonde Haar die Arroganz.  
  
Doch auch eines verbindet die Familie Malfoy mit einer anderen Französischen Familie, de Bacell. Die de Bacell's kommen aus Frankreich, ursprünglich. Vor vielen Jahrtausenden belegten sich die ersten Malfoys und de Bacell's mit einem bestimmten, alten Zauber der heute verboten und unbekannt ist. Es ist ein Zauber der jeden der ein Malfoy ist oder ein de Bacell, verbindet. Eine Verbindung die entweder durch Augen oder Hand hält. Nicht jeder Malfoy oder de Bacell hat allerdings diese Verbindung, nur die die ein und dieselbe Person ergeben."  
  
Louis endete in diesem Moment, sie schaute starr auf die Schrift und drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu Draco, dieser schaute als hätte er etwas Ekelerregendes gegessen, er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und den Mund vollkommen trocken.  
  
Dann schaute er auch auf und schluckte einmal, seine Lippen waren nun feucht.  
  
"D.d.diesselb.dieselbe Person?", sagte er ungläubig.  
  
"AAh, das.da..das ist doch, das kann doch", sagte Louis und stand langsam auf.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht glauben", sagte sie dann, klappte das Buch laut zu, nahm es auf ihren Arm und rauschte lautlos aus der Bibliothek.  
  
Draco hielt seine Hand hinter ihr als Geste sie solle da bleiben doch er brachte kein Wort raus, er dachte krampfhaft nach.  
  
Doch schließlich kam er nur zu den simplen zwei Wörtern "Oh Gott".  
  
^^**Louis**^^  
  
Louis rannte mit dem Buch zu Madam Pince, um zu sagen dass sie es sich für geraume Zeit ausleihen würde und rannte sofort aus der Bibliothek.  
  
Sie wusste zuerst nicht wohin sie ihre Füße trugen doch später fand sie sich in der Eingangshalle, langsam und tief durchatmend ging sie auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.  
  
Sie ging langsam, doch dann immer schneller gehend auf das Seeufer zu. Denn am Seeufer stand ein gewisses Rothaariges Mädchen, das ihr sehr vertraut war, sie hatte etwas vor.  
  
Ginny merkte das jemand auf sie zu kam, sie drehte sich um und erblickte Louis die schnell gehend auf sie zu kam, sie hatte einen quälenden aber auch erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Was ist los, Lu?", sagte Ginny besorgt.  
  
"Gin, ich brauch deine Hilfe und dein Verständnis", sagte Louis aufgeregt.  
  
"Was ist denn", fragte Gin, nun beunruhigt.  
  
"Ich hab etwas herausgefunden, lies das", sagte Louis und hielt ihr den Abschnitt mit über der Legende der Malfoys hin.  
  
"Was soll ich damit", fragte Gin überrascht.  
  
"Lies es doch endlich", sagte Louis genervt.  
  
Ginny nickte nur und las alles durch, als sie den Teil mit der ein und derselben Person las, wurde sie ganz blass im Gesicht, sie hatte miterlebt was zwischen Louis und Draco passiert war.  
  
"Das ist ja.-", begann Ginny und konnte den Satz vor Überwältigung nicht zu Ende bringen.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, was soll ich machen", fragte Louis verzweifelt.  
  
"Sie ihn nie mehr an, sprich ihn nicht mehr an, hab überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihm zutun", sagte Ginny ernst und zählte die drei Dinge an ihren Fingern ab.  
  
"Nein, das ist eine dumme Lösung; wo ist Professor Warbeck's Büro", fiel es Louis ein.  
  
"Das ist einfach", sagte Ginny und ging schon los.  
  
Louis ging ihr sofort hinterher, wenn sie es so genau wusste. Sie gingen wieder hoch zum 5. Stock in ein nettes kleines Büro ganz am Ende eines Ganges. Ginny schob Louis nach vorn und Louis klopfte an der Tür. Eine nette, weibliche Stimme rief 'Herein' und sie traten ein. Professor Warbeck saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, sie schien Schulaufgaben zu korrigieren. Sie schaute noch nicht auf, Ginny schloss die Tür und sie schaute sich einwenig um.  
  
Friedlich in einer Ecke prasselte ein Kaminfeuer davor stand ein gemütlicher Sessel in blauen Samt. Das Zimmer war bis zur Mitte der Wand mit Holz ausgelegt und der Rest der Wand und der Decke waren in einem cremigen weiß. Der Schreibtisch stand vor einem sehr großen, hellen Fenster. Und an den Wänden hingen Bildern von berühmten Sängern und Sängerinnen aus der Zaubererwelt und aus der Muggelwelt.  
  
Louis erkannte einige der Muggelstars, da sie sie selber sehr gut fand, darunter war auch Avril Lavigne (A/N: Okay, es spielt in 1995, ich wollt die aber trotzdem reinbringen, dann gibt es die eben nun schon länger...) die Louis sehr verehrte und gut fand, sie liebte ihre Lieder.  
  
"Nun. Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte Professor Warbeck dann.  
  
"Wir, Louis wollte etwas fragen", sagte Ginny und schob Louis wieder ein Stück nach vorn.  
  
"Ja, das wollte ich. Ähm, ich habe hier ein Buch, wo etwas drinnen steht, das ich irgendwie nicht richtig verstehen kann", erklärte Louis etwas leise, denn sie schämte sich nun mittlerweile deswegen.  
  
"Zeig mal her das Buch", sagte Professor Warbeck interessiert.  
  
Louis nickte und legte ihr das Buch auf ihren Tisch.  
  
"Nehmt ruhig platz ihr beiden", sagte Professor Warbeck noch, bevor sie begann zu lesen.  
  
Louis und Ginny setzten sich auf die Stühle vor dem Tisch. Während die Professorin sich in die eine Seite vertiefte, als sie fertig war mit lesen klappte sie das Buch zu und legte es langsam auf den Tisch zurück.  
  
Sie blickte auf in die Augen von Louis und las sie so kam es Ginny vor die zusah. Louis wurde immer unruhiger.  
  
"Louis, das bedeutet nichts", entlastete Professor Warbeck sie dann.  
  
Louis hatte ein halb erleichtertes und halb fragendes Gesicht aufgesetzt.  
  
"Das hat alles wirklich kaum was zu bedeuten. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dies ist eine alte Legende. Jedoch habe ich auch gesehen wie ihr Kontakt heute Morgen hattet. Das hat mich anfangs schon gewundert. Ich wusste von der Legende der de Bacell's und der Malfoy's. Es war eine Frage der Verbindung. Ihr habt viel gemeinsam, denke ich und, na ja, es heißt nicht so viel das ihr beide irgendwann einmal eine Person seid oder sonstiges. Ihr habt einfach nur dieses Gestarre. Der Rest ist nach meiner Ansicht zum abschrecken da. Sie es alles locker", erklärte Professor Warbeck wie eine gute Freundin, Louis war sie sehr sympathisch.  
  
"Ich würde sagen dass ihr herunter zum Mittagessen geht bevor alles weg ist", sagte sie dann und stand auf um sie zur Tür zu führen.  
  
"Welche Fächer lehren sie", fragte Louis, vielleicht war sie in einem das sie hatte.  
  
"Gesang der dritten Generation, und jetzt ab Marsch", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem letzten lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
  
  
*So das war's erst ma für dieses Chappi. Ich meld mich bald wieda mit nem' neuen. Ein Special thanx geht von mir an Maxine die mich so freundlich unterstützt und aufgemuntert hat, danke dir. Bye, alles liebe louis de bacell  
  
PS: REVIEWT, wenn euch dieses chap. Gefallen hat und ihr mehr wollt oder einfach nur sagen wollt "okay, das war scheiße, mach das doch so und so. Also, kritik, ok, aber bitte nich alles bessa wissen wollen, ich würd mich auch über Vorschläge freuen, wie es weiter gehen könnte, danke, CU!!* 


	4. Chapter 4: Wo bin ich?

Kapitel 4; "Wo bin ich?"  
  
Louis saß am Slytherin Tisch, sie aß dieses mal mehr wie sonst, nun hatte sie wirklich mehr Hunger. Sie aß zwei Brotscheiben und trank zwei Gläser leer. Später kam Draco hinzu, er schaute sie an, dann fragte er: "Und?"  
  
Louis verstand nicht recht, sie ignorierte ihn und ging zum Gryffindor Tisch herüber, sie wollte Ginny fragen wo der Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, Draco war ihr plötzlich ganz schön fremd, sie hatte sogar einwenig Respekt vor ihm gewonnen.  
  
Draco schaute ihr nur blöd nach, zuckte mit den Schultern und begann selber Mittag zu essen.  
  
Als Louis am Tisch der Gryffindors ankam schauten alle zu ihr, sie ging schnell dort herüber wo Ginny saß und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Kannst du mir helfen?"  
  
Ginny nickte wieder nur und stand auf, den Halbvollen Teller ließ sie stehen. Als sie im Gang waren ging Ginny voraus, doch mit ihr war es schöner als mit Draco. Draco war immer so kühl, sagte wirklich gar nichts und ging einfach so, ohne einmal nach ihr zu sehen oder ihr zu sagen, das hier und da vielleicht etwas passieren könnte, oder das als nächstes eine Trickstufe käme.  
  
Ginny war anders, sie ging neben Louis und schaute sie ab und zu an. Sie schien offen für jede Frage zu sein, bei ihr fühlte sich Louis wohler als bei ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater, sie war so freundlich und das gleich beim ersten Mal wo Louis sie traf. Bei Louis' benehmen wunderte sie es, doch auch für Ginny stellte sich heraus das sie nicht immer so war.  
  
Später fand sich Louis wieder in einem langweiligen Unterricht und später war die Auswahl der neuen Quidditchspieler von Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
  
Louis war nicht so besonders gut in Quidditch, trotzdem wurde sie zur Hüterin in Slytherin gemacht.  
  
Also war auch nun Training in Quidditch für Louis angesagt, dies war dann doch ganz schön anstrengend, Louis gab sich Mühe doch ließ fast jeden Quaffel durch die Ringe fliegen, mit der Zeit verbesserte es sich jedoch einen Deut.  
  
Und so vergingen die nächsten drei Wochen wie im Fluge, Louis war nicht besonders beliebt, doch sie hatte Ginny als neue beste Freundin gewonnen. Außerdem traf sie ein Mädchen das ihr sehr ähnlich sah, sie war im 1. Jahr und hieß Phrue Zallane. Wenn sie Unterricht hatten gingen die beiden immer die meiste Zeit zusammen durch das große Schloss.  
  
Louis kannte sich nun immer besser im Schloss aus, sie war nun schon vier Wochen dort gewesen, da bildete sich alles hinterher von selbst.  
  
So vergingen die weiteren Wochen und nun war Louis schon 2 Monate in Hogwarst gewesen. Es war ein Samstagmorgen und Louis wachte wie gewohnt um 7 Uhr auf.  
  
Sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und setzte sich aufrecht in ihrem Bett.  
  
Sie schaute sich verträumt und verschlafen im Raum um, einige Mädchen schliefen noch, andere waren halb wach und juckten sich am Kopf.  
  
Mit einem leisen, langen Gähnen stand Louis ganz auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen, heute würde sie nach Hogsmeade zusammen mit Ginny gehen.  
  
Sie nahm eine heiße Dusche, zog sich mit normalen Muggelklamotten an, anders gesagt einer schwarzen Korthose und einen roten Rollkragen Pullover, der Herbst war da und deswegen war es auch ganz schön kalt und windig geworden.  
  
Sie schminkte ihr Augen wie gewöhnlich mit schwarzer Umrandung und schwarzer Wimperntusche. Ihr Haare band sie mit einem weiten Haargummi zusammen und ließ sie unbeachtet ihren Nacken herunter gleiten.  
  
Sie schnappte sich noch ihre Tasche wo ihr Geld und Taschentücher drinnen waren und machte sich auf den Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum.  
  
Sie schaute auf die Uhr die an der Wand des Aufenthaltsraums hing und sah dass es nun genau 8 Uhr war.  
  
Sie kletterte aus dem Portrait und ging eine Zeitlang durch die dunklen Gänge. Es war im Herbst besonderst kalt gewesen. Noch nicht mal die Fackeln die sonst immer morgens an den Wänden hingen waren da. Louis rieb sich an ihren Oberarmen und schaute geradeaus in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas ganz in der nähe von Louis linker Seite. Louis schaute reflexartig in diese Richtung den Horror in den Augen geschrieben. Sie bekam Gänsehaut unter ihrem warmen Pullover als sie jemanden leicht hüsteln hörte und ein anschließendes Umhanggeraschel.  
  
Sie blieb stehen und achtete auf jedes Geräusch was zu hören war, doch dann.  
  
.ganz plötzlich hielt eine Hand Louis Mund zu, sie war knochig unter einem schwarzen Handschuh. Louis wollte schreien doch konnte es nicht da ihr Mund vollkommen blockiert war.  
  
Eine andere Hand hielt ihre Arme zusammen, ihre Handtasche fiel dabei zu Boden.  
  
Langsam bekam Louis keine Luft mehr, alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf dann wurde es weiß, grau und schließlich wieder schwarz. Sie bekam stechende Kopfschmerzen und merkte noch wie sie in einen Sack gehievt wurde, dann merkte Louis nichts mehr,.sie fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
**^^Währenddessen**^^  
  
Ginny hatte sich bereits fertig gemacht und stand in der Eingangshalle um auf Louis zu warten.  
  
Dann kam Phrue die Kerker hoch gerannt und hielt kurz vor Ginny auf zu rennen und atmete hastig.  
  
Ginny sah das sie zwei Handtaschen dabei hatte, eine um ihren Arm und eine in ihrer Hand die Ginny sehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
Dann kam Phrue zu Wort: "Louis, sie ist nicht da, ich hab ihre Tasche in den Kerker-Gängen gefunden."  
  
Ginny wunderte sich und sah die Handtasche an die Phrue ihr hinhielt, es war eindeutig die Tasche von Louis.  
  
"Wo hast du sie gefunden, führ mich hin", sagte Ginny und nahm ihr die Tasche ab.  
  
"Ja", sagte die Erstklässlerin und ging hastig nach unten in die Kerker eine neugierige Fünftklässlerin hinter sich.  
  
Nun waren komischer Weise alle Fackeln an den Wänden, Ginny und Phrue liefen immer schneller und tiefer die Gänge herunter, bis sie schließlich zu einem Gang kamen der immer noch nicht mit Fackeln besetzt war.  
  
Phrue nahm ein Streichholz aus ihrer Tasche, strich es scharf an der Steinwand vorbei und das Streichholz leuchtete auf, es war kaum was zu sehen, trotz des kleinen Feuers.  
  
"Wo lag die Tasche denn", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.  
  
"Da drüben", sagte Phrue ängstlich, ihr war das ganze überhaupt nicht geheuer.  
  
"Und sie war auch nicht in eurem Aufenthaltsraum?", fragte Ginny als sie sich in den Gängen umschaute die nahe der Stelle lagen wo Louis' Tasche gelegen hatte.  
  
"Nein, sie war nirgends zu sehen. Ich hab im Aufenthaltsraum nachgeschaut wo wir uns ja eigentlich treffen wollten, dort war sie nicht. Dann bin ich in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen, dort sagten alle Mädchen sie seihe schon gegangen. Und sonst wüsste ich nicht wo sie sein könnte. Sie Hält doch sonst immer alles und kommt pünktlich, oder nicht!?", antwortete Phrue schon etwas aufgelöst.  
  
"Also, das würde ich nicht immer von ihr behaupten, lass uns in der großen Halle nach ihr schauen", schlug Ginny vor.  
  
Phrue nickte niedergeschlagen und sie gingen, nein joggten so schnell und so unauffällig wie möglich zur großen Halle. Diese war immer noch voll mit Schülern aus allen Jahrgängen, die jüngeren saßen friedlich an den Tischen und aßen, die anderen älteren aßen etwas zügiger. Phrue seufzte halblaut, sie durfte ja noch nicht mit nach Hogsmeade. Dann gingen sie etwas beruhigter zum Slytherin Tisch. Beide, Ginny und Phrue schauten den Tisch auf und ab, doch sie konnten Louis einfach nicht finden. Dann gingen sie zu einer Slytherin die ganz in der Mitte des Tisches saß. "Hast du Louis irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Ginny ernst. "Nein, wo soll ich die gesehen haben?", fragte das Mädchen zurück. Ginny grummelte nur und ging aus der großen Halle, Phrue wusste erst nicht warum sie so schnell fort ging, folgte ihr aber auch wieder.  
  
**^^Louis Gedanken^^**  
  
Louis kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, sie spürte kalten, steinigen Boden und das etwas in ihren Mund gestopft worden war. Sie schloss langsam die Augen auf, doch sah trotzdem fast gar nichts. Es war ein schwach beleuchteter Raum, komplett aus Stein, eisig kaltem Stein.  
  
Louis setzte sich vorsichtig auf, sie spürte dass auch ihre Hände zugebunden waren. Ihre Füße genauso, sie lag auf einem Heuhaufen soweit sie sehen konnte.  
  
Sie schaute sich suchend um, dann entdeckte sie eine Tür aus Holz gleich gegenüber von dort wo sie lag.  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Sie war in den Kerkern gewesen, sie wollte sich mit Ginny treffen um mit ihr zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.  
  
Doch dann kam eine Hand die ihr die Luft abdrehte und dann, weiter wusste Louis nicht.  
  
Wo war sie hier, 'Wo bin ich?', dachte sie. Ihr kam dieser Ort ganz und gar nicht bekannt vor, er war so dermaßen fremd. Es waren keine Fenster da, keine Gegenstände standen im Raum, nur der Heuhaufen wo Louis drauf saß. An beiden Seiten neben der Tür hingen Fackeln mit schwacher Beleuchtung.  
  
Louis ruckelte und zerrte an den Fesseln doch dann hörte sie ruckartig auf und blieb so sitzen wie sie war, denn der Türknauf bewegte sich.  
  
Louis Augen weiteten sich als die Tür knarrend und langsam auf ging. Ein schwarzer Fuß blitzte durch den Türspalt, die Tür ging immer weiter auf, ein Stück Umhang war zu sehen. Louis graute vor dem was sie jeden Moment sehen würde. Dann schlung sich eine große, dünne Hand in einem schwarzen Handschuh gehüllt um die Tür.  
  
Louis bekam immer mehr Angst, sie bekam aber noch mehr Gänsehaut und Angst als die vermummte Gestalt ganz in den Raum trat.  
  
Die Gestalt war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, schwarzen Stiefel, schwarzer Umhang, schwarze Handschuhe, schwarze Hose unterm Umhang. Der Umhang hatte eine Kapuze, also konnte man das Gesicht überhaupt nicht erkennen, Louis konnte nicht sagen, wer es war, doch ihre Angst verschwand schlagartig in Neugier.  
  
Die Gestalt kam näher zu Louis und Louis ließ alles fahren, die Angst und die Neugier, sie verspürte gar nichts.  
  
Es war als würde sie über ihren Körper schweben und zusehen wie all dies geschah. Die Gestalt ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes unter seinem Ärmel hervor blitzen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin und plötzlich verschwanden die Fesseln an Louis' Füßen und Händen, genauso verschwand das Stück Stoff das in Louis Mund gestopft war, statt dessen klebte ein Klebestreifen auf Louis' Mund. Dies war noch viel unangenehmer.  
  
Die Gestalt kam zu Louis, zog sie auf, dass sie stand und zerrte sie am Arm mit sich. Er brauchte die Tür nicht mal öffnen, die Tür schwing sofort auf als er ihr näher kam, ähnlich wie in den Muggeleinkaufszentren.  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile durch die dunklen Gänge und Korridoren, Louis hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer wo sie nun war, doch sie hatte das Gefühl das sie es schon bald erfahren würde.  
  
Später fand sich Louis in einem riesen großen Saal, an den Wänden hingen lauter Portraits von Hexen und Zauberern. In der Mitte des Saal wurde ein langer, Blutroter Teppich ausgerollt, er führte zu einem Podest, dort wo Jemand saß, den Louis noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, aber schon oft genug von gehört hatte.  
  
**^^Währenddessen auf Hogwarts^^**  
  
Ginny und Phrue hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben alleine im Schloss nach Louis zu suchen. Ginny wollte auch nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade gehen, alleine machte es keinen Spaß. Und da Phrue auch nichts zutun hatte, machten die beiden sich auf den Astronomie-Turm Gedanken, wo Louis denn noch sein könnte, oder was sie tun könnten, um sie zu finden.  
  
Ginny saß an einem der Fenster und schaute hinab in die tiefe und Phrue saß vor einem Fernglas und schaute gelegentlich hindurch. Es war Vormittag.  
  
"Hast du noch ne' Ahnung wo Louis sein könnte", meinte Phrue dann.  
  
"Nein, also, mir fällt nicht ein wo sie sein könnte, es könnte ja auch sein, das sie einfach allein nach Hogsmeade gegangen ist", antwortete Ginny.  
  
"Nein, alleine hätte sie auch keine Lust, vielleicht weiß Draco wo sie ist, vielleicht hängt sie ja auch mit ihm ab und hat dich vergessen", Phrue kostete jede Möglichkeit aus.  
  
"Bei Draco?", fragte Ginny überrascht.  
  
"Ja, wieso nicht, sie war doch auch am Anfang des Jahres so oft zusammen zu sehen", sagte Phrue und schaute wieder durchs Fernglas.  
  
"Ja, das ist zwei Monate her, oder einen", sagte Ginny. Sie wollte nicht glauben dass Louis lieber mit Draco statt mit ihr zusammen war, oder dass Louis sie vergessen haben soll.  
  
"Trotzdem, einen Versuch ist es wert", sagte Phrue trotzig.  
  
"Wenn du meinst", sagte Ginny und verdüsterte ihren Blick.  
  
"Wo ist er überhaupt immer?", fragte Ginny dann noch.  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Hach, er wird wahrscheinlich auch in Hogsmeade sein", sagte Phrue und ließ diese Idee schnell wieder fallen.  
  
"Gut, dann lassen wir das", sagte Ginny froh und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster um weiter nach zu denken. Phrue tat dem nach, schaute durch das Fernglas und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.  
  
Eine lange Zeit taten sie das, bis Phrue etwas entdeckte, durch das Fernglas.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, schnell, schau mal hier", sagte sie aufgeregt und fächelte mit ihrer Hand um zu bedeuten, sie solle kommen.  
  
Ginny stand auf und kam zu ihr, was hatte sie denn nun gesehen? Vielleicht irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches auf den Ländereien?  
  
"Wo denn?", sagte Ginny.  
  
"Hier, schau dort hin", sagte Phrue und wich vom Fernglas. Ginny ging an ihren Platz und schaute durch das Fernglas in die Richtung wie Phrue sie angewiesen hatte.  
  
Sie sah auf den Verbotenen Wald, erst jetzt merkte sie, wie unendlich groß und dunkelgrün er war. Immer weiter schaute sie den Wald entlang bis sie etwas graues, herausragendes entdeckte. Es sah aus wie ein Turm, nein ein kleines Schloss. Komplett aus Stein in grau, mit viel Moos und Efeu das das Schloss umwuchs.  
  
"Wow, das hab ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Ginny und stellte das Fernglas schärfer ein um mehr zu erkennen.  
  
"Ja, also, ich bin ja noch nicht so lang hier", sagte Phrue und schaute Ginny an, sie wollte selber weiter sehen.  
  
"Ehrlich, wir sind bestimmt die ersten die das gesehen haben", sagte Ginny.  
  
"Wir?", fragte Phrue, "ich bin doch diejenige die das Winzschloss da entdeckt hat!"  
  
"Aber, ich hab es ja jetzt auch gesehen", sagte Ginny und wich vom Fernglas um Phrue anzusehen.  
  
"Also ist das jetzt unsere gemeinsame Entdeckung?", fragte Phrue.  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee", meinte Ginny dazu.  
  
"Sollen wir es auch Louis erzählen wenn wir sie wieder mal sehen", fragte Phrue.  
  
"Ja natürlich, oder nicht?", sagte Ginny sicher, Louis war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen, langsam machte sie sich immer mehr Sorgen um sie.  
  
"Du denkst auch gerade an Louis, hab ich Recht?", fragte Phrue leise. Ginny nickte.  
  
"Was kann da nur sein. Vielleicht ist ihr ja irgendetwas passiert", sagte Ginny.  
  
"Ja, aber was? Stell dir vor irgendjemand hat nen' Scherz mit ihr gemacht oder sie hat sich verlaufen, oder sie ist im Verbotenen Wald, oder.-", und so erzählte Phrue immer weiter. Jede Idee wurde skurriler. Ginny wollte schon gar nicht mehr zuhören.  
  
"Phrue, hör zu, lass es, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Spätestens am Montag wird sie wieder aufkreuzen. Schließlich muss sie doch noch zum Unterricht. Wir werden schon sehen. Außerdem sind wir doch ihre einzigen Freunde hier auf Hogwarts.-", sagte Ginny.  
  
".-und Draco?", sagte Phrue.  
  
"Ja, der auch", grummelte Ginny, so ganz wollte sie es nicht Wahrnehmen.  
  
Dann ging Ginny wieder zurück zu einem Fenster und versuchte von da aus das Schloss zu erkennen. Leider sah sie nur sehr wenig, sie gab es auf und schaute hinab auf die Ländereien. Sie sah wie Harry, Ron und Hermione auf den Weg nach Hagrid's Hütte waren. Am Seeufer saßen zwei Mädchen aus dem ersten Schuljahr, irgendwoher kannte Ginny die Mädchen.  
  
"Du Phrue? Sind das da unten nicht deine Schulkameradinnen?", frage Ginny und deutete nach unten auf die Ländereien.  
  
"Wo?", fragte Phrue und kam herüber zu Ginny.  
  
"Ach die, ja, sind sie. Wieso?", fragte Phrue und ging zurück zum Fernglas.  
  
"Nur so", sagte Ginny, nahm einen Stein der auf der Fensterbank lag und warf in hinunter aus dem Fenster. Dummheit...das würde jeder denken, denn der Stein den Ginny geworfen hatte traf jemanden der gerade dort herlief, genau unter dem Fenster. Und es war nicht nur irgendjemand, nein, es war kein anderer Slytherin als Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Das hat mir noch gefehlt', dachte Ginny und murmelte "scheiße", vor sich hin. Sie duckte sich langsam und immer tiefer unter den Fensterrahmen.  
  
"Was ist los?", wollte Phrue verwundert wissen und schaute aus dem Fenster an dem Ginny vorher saß.  
  
Sie sah Draco Malfoy, und auch nicht nur irgendwie am Rumstehen. Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf, doch dann stierte er mit bösen, hasserfüllten Augen nach oben, schaute genau zu Phrue. Dann fuhr seine Hand langsam herunter und er verschwand ins Schloss. Phrue wusste was er machen würde.  
  
"So ein Mist!", sagte Phrue frustriert.  
  
"Was hast du nur getan? Er hat mich gesehen. Er denkt ich wäre das gewesen! Er wird nun bestimmt hier hoch kommen und uns verhauen", Phrue fing an zu schluchzen, immerhin war Draco 4 Jahre älter wie sie.  
  
"Ach Phrue. WAS HAST DU GESAGT??", fragte Ginny dann plötzlich in heller Aufregung.  
  
"Er hat dich gesehen?", fragte sie dann noch.  
  
Phrue nickte nur ängstlich.  
  
"Oh Gott! Natürlich wird er hier hoch kommen", nun bekam auch Ginny Angst.  
  
"Und was sollen wir machen?", fragte Phrue.  
  
"Na was wohl? Abhauen! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weg von hier bevor er hier ist", sagte Ginny und nahm Phrue an der Hand um sie mit sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Phrue hinter ihr. "Ich kann nicht mit in euren Aufenthaltsraum und in meinem bin ich geliefert. Wo sollen wir nur hin?"  
  
"Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht", rief Ginny zurück.  
  
Nun standen die beiden in der Eingangshalle, sie wussten nicht genau warum sie gerade hier hingelaufen sind.  
  
Doch dies half nicht viel. Draco stand neben dem Eichenen Eingangsportal. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und schaute zu den beiden, ein leichtes überlegenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Ginny hatte ihre Wangen leicht rötlich vom hektischen laufen, doch als sie Draco sah wich all ihre Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Phrue kam näher zu ihr, sie bekam rote Ohren und blaue Lippen als sie Draco sah. Beide hielten sich fest an den Händen und starrten zu ihm zurück.  
  
"Ich wusste ihr würdet denken, dass ich zu euch rauf kommen würde. Falsch gedacht. Was sollte das mit dem Stein, Zallane?", fragte er.  
  
"I.ich?", fragte Phrue ängstlich. Doch Ginny sprang für sie ein:  
  
"Ich habe den Stein geworfen."  
  
"Du warst das, Weasley?", sagte er dann höhnisch.  
  
"Was denkst du, werd ich jetzt tun?", fragte er, sein Grinsen blieb.  
  
Ginny und Phrue wagten es nicht irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch ihre Angst war unnötig. *Die haben vielleicht Angst, nene*, dachte Draco.  
  
"Ich sag nur, hör auf damit, kapiert? Ich hab keine Lust, ne' Beule zu haben, das sieht überhaupt nicht gut unter meinen wunderschönen Haaren aus", sagte er arrogant.  
  
"Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich", platzte es dann aus Phrue. Beide, Ginny und Draco schauten sie verwundert an. Phrue war sonst immer so schüchtern gewesen, schüchtern, aber wenn sie was sagte, was es auch was ehrliches, nicht irgendein Mist.  
  
"Für wen ich mich halte, fragst du? Ich schätze Draco Malfoy", fand Draco sich wieder.  
  
Phrue schnaubte. Ginny tat dem nach.  
  
"Habt ihr Louis vielleicht gesehen", fragte Draco dann.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen schauten ihn überrascht an. Er fragte nach Louis?  
  
"Nein, wir wissen selber nicht, wo sie ist", wehrte sich Ginny.  
  
"Oh", machte Draco nur.  
  
Ginny wurde skeptisch, *er und nach Louis fragen wo sie ist, er weiß ganz genau, das Louis mit uns zusammen ist. Gut, jetzt nicht, aber sonst. Malfoy wird immer eigenartiger seitdem Louis da ist*, dachte sie.  
  
**^^Bei Louis um dieselbe Zeit^^**  
  
Louis konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Der Lord persönlich. Der dunkle Lord, Lord Voldemort, war dort, auf dem Podest.  
  
Inzwischen wurde Louis ganz nach vorn zum Podest gebracht, sie wurde in die Knie gezwungen und saß nun da, schaute nach oben zu einer riesengroßen Gestalt, einen schwarzen Umhang um, der Kopf verhüllt, doch seine roten Augen glitzerten durch die schwärze. Louis blickte in seine Augen, Lord Voldemort zurück in ihre.  
  
Sie war sich sicher dass es der dunkle Lord war, alles wies darauf hin.  
  
"Soso", begann der dunkle Lord mit seiner schneidenden, kalten Stimme zu sprechen.  
  
"Louis.Juliette.de Bacell", sagte er langsam.  
  
Louis schaute ernst und fest zu ihm, sie wollte nicht dass ihre Angst sich in ihren Augen spiegelte. Inzwischen brannte alles um ihren Mund und ihr Mund, den das Klebeband sog sich immer fester.  
  
Lord Voldemort grinste. Er nahm seine Kapuze ab, so das man seine Maskerade von einem Gesicht sehen konnte, Narben, alles fahl, kalte, jedoch feurigrote Augen, weiße Haut, knochig dünn. Er sah schrecklich aus, wie ein benutztes Schlachtfeld.  
  
Louis schüttelte es innerlich.  
  
"Du fragst dich sicher warum du hier bist.! Reist ihr das Klebeband ab!", schnauzte er eine vermummte Gestalt an.  
  
Eine künstliche, blaue Hand kam Louis Mund näher. Louis wollte sich nicht ausmalen, welche Schmerzen sie in wenigen Sekunden haben würde. Die Hand griff an den Rand und riss das Klebeband schmerzvoll aber schnell von ihrem Mund ab.  
  
"Aah", stoß Louis aus und schnappte nach Luft. Alles um ihren Mund war nun rot und brannte noch viel mehr.  
  
Voldemort bekam ein noch viel breiteres Grinsen. Louis biss sich auf ihre Lippen.  
  
"Also, was denkst du, sprich mit mir!", forderte Voldemort.  
  
In Louis brodelte es innerlich vor Hass. Sie schaute langsam wieder zu ihm auf und antwortete:  
  
"Sagen sie es mir doch."  
  
Voldemort grinste noch viel mehr (A/N: Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich iss :D).  
  
"Ich wusste dass du mir das antworten würdest", sagte er.  
  
"Warum haben sie dann gefragt?", gab Louis frech wieder.  
  
"Wir sind heute ganz schön mutig, habe ich recht", sagte Voldemort in einen reißenden, lauten Flüsterton.  
  
Louis hielt das nicht mehr aus, sie wollte alles wissen.  
  
"Ich werde es dir.liebend gern.erklären", sagte Voldemort dann. "Du bist hier auf meinem Sitz, mein Schloss. Es ist nicht weit von dem Ort wo du zuletzt warst. Erinnerst du dich an.Weasley.und.Zallane? Beide sind deine hübschen, kleinen Freundinnen? Was denkst du machen sie gerade? Ich kann dir sagen was sie machen. Sie sind fröhlich. Sie haben sehr viel Spaß ohne dich. Ihnen fiel nicht einmal auf, das du weg bist."  
  
Louis konnte das nicht fassen, sie hatten nicht einmal gemerkt dass sie fort war? Das ist, das war unmöglich. Ginny war doch ihre beste Freundin. Warum suchten sie nicht nach ihr. Aber halt! Woher soll Voldemort das wissen? Louis brachte es zu Wort: "Woher wollen sie wissen, das die beiden mich vergessen haben, heh?!"  
  
"Weil, junge Dame, ich es weiß", sagte Voldemort, er kam zu ihr, bis er schließlich mit seinem Mund so nah an Louis Ohr war, wie Draco vor zwei Monaten.  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach,.und ich weiß auch, was du gerade jetzt denkst."  
  
Louis wurde es kalt, ihr Herz pochte immer mehr, er wusste was sie dachte? Louis schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht, nun denk bloß nichts falsches, dachte sie.  
  
"Haha", lachte Voldemort, "mir ist es egal ob du falsch oder richtig denkst!"  
  
Louis bekam einen schrecken, er hatte recht, er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen.  
  
"Und es ist wahr was ich sage, wie du merkst. Deine Freunde vergessen dich schon in innerhalb einer Woche. Du bist ihnen nicht wichtig. Du standest ihnen nur im Weg", sagte Voldemort, er schien gar nicht zu atmen.  
  
"Haut ab!", schrie Voldemort alle Gestalten im Saal an.  
  
Dies taten die Gestalten und bald waren Louis und Voldemort allein. Voldemort ging langsam zurück zu seinem Platz und setzte sich dorthin. Er rieb sich am Kinn und schaute Louis nachdenklich an.  
  
"Das Problem ist, das du mir nicht vertraust", fing er an.  
  
"Ich und ihnen vertrauen? Nie", wieder sprach Louis.  
  
"Wir beide wären kein schlechtes Team.du hast keine Schwächen, du bist Stur und kannst mächtig werden. Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu bemühen, Freunde zu gewinnen. Wenn du mit mir zusammen arbeitest, kannst du jeden dazu zwingen, dich zu lieben und dich als Freundin zu haben. Es genügt nur, deine Zustimmung und.-", er endete für einen kurzen Moment.  
  
Louis wusste was kommen würde. Er wollte dass sie sich ihm anschloss. Sie würde das Dunkle Mal an ihren Arm wieder finden, wenn sie einwilligen wird. Doch diese Art Person war sie nun wieder auch nicht. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.  
  
"Du hast Recht.das Dunkle Mal. Aber ich will dich ja nicht zwingen. Also, denk drüber nach. Ich gebe dir Zeit. Aber beeil dich, ich hab nicht so viel Zeit wie du denkst."  
  
Louis wollte nicht über irgendetwas in diesem Moment nachdenken. Aber er würde merken dass sie nicht über die Sache nachdenken würde, dann wäre alles verloren. Sie wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus.  
  
Schließlich entschloss sie sich: "Nein. Nein.ich werde nicht zu einer ihrer Sklaven. Ohne mich."  
  
Voldemort war nur wenig überrascht, er hatte es vorausgesehen. Doch das war noch lange nicht alles....  
  
Fortsetzung folgt in kürze..!  
  
A/N: Also, ich weiß, dieses Mal ist wieder nich besonders viel passiert. Aber, etwas is ja eigentlich schon, oder!? Ich danke an dieser Stelle Maxine, Ensis und anderen Personen die diese story gefallen, nun es aber nich sagen können, es aber trotzdem lesen. Ich bemühe mich das zweite Kapitel gut und schnell zu schreiben, und auch auf das nächste muss nich so lang wie auf dieses gewartet werden, denn meine Idee fließen nur so aus meinem Gehirn *hihi*! Also, bussy und liebe grüße an alle, JuLiE AnN FoX!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Schwächen

Kapitel 5; Schwächen...!  
  
"Und du bist dir bei deiner Entscheidung auch sicher, dummes Mädchen?", fragte Voldemort nach.  
  
"JAH, haben sie was an den Ohren?", fragte Louis lauter zurück.  
  
"Na na, nicht zu frech werden, das könnte nicht gut für dich ausgehen. Aber wie ich merke meinst du es ernst."  
  
"Ach", schnaubte Louis, sie wurde immer sauerer, doch sie musste sich einprägen das das hier kein Spiel war.  
  
"Da hast du recht junges Mädchen. Das hier ist weit entfernt von einem Spiel", sagte Voldemort mit einer scharfen, reißenden Stimme, als Drohung.  
  
"Aber da du mir keine Wahl lässt..-", sagte er noch.  
  
"Was werden sie tun?", fragte Louis, ihre Angst schlich sich in ihre Stimme, ihr wurde kalt.  
  
"Das lass mal meine Sache sein", sagte Voldemort.  
  
^^**^^Ginny, Phrue und Draco^^**^^  
  
Phrue schaute Ginny an, Ginny schaute Draco an, Draco schaute zurück zu Ginny und Phrue.  
  
"Also?", fragten alle gleichzeitig.  
  
"Was also?", fragten die beiden Mädchen wieder gleichzeitig, Draco schaute sie nur noch blöd an.  
  
"Also, Weasley und Zallane. Haltet mal für ein paar Minuten eure Münder. Da bekommt man ja schreckliche Kopfschmerzen.", Draco rieb sich an seiner Schläfe.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen schreckten einwenig auf und blieben ruhig. Draco verzog seine Augenbrauen und redete weiter: "Und ihr habt echt keine Ahnung wo Louis ist. Sie ist doch eigentlich immer mit euch zusammen. Soweit ich weiß. Und das eigenartigste ist, das ich immer um dieselbe Zeit wie sie in den Aufenthaltsraum komme, wenn ich von den letzten acht Wochen ausgehe und sie war heute nicht da." Ginny wunderte sich immer mehr. Doch dann merkte sie, dass sie mal mit ihm über etwas reden sollte.  
  
"Nein wir haben keine Ahnung. Phrue, könntest du bitte mal für eine Weile woanders hingehen, ich habe mit Draco ein paar Wörtchen zu wechseln", erklärte Ginny Phrue.  
  
"Äh, ja klar, äh-hehe", sagte Phrue, sie wunderte sich einwenig darüber aber ging trotzdem rauf in die Bibliothek um einwenig zu lernen.  
  
"So Malfoy", sagte Ginny als wäre sie eine Frauenärztin die etwas Ernstes zu besprechen hätte (A/N: Ich hab zwar kA wie sich die Ärzte dann anhören, aber egal, vielleicht wisst ihr es ja.:-P..).  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn und schaute sie ungläubig an. 'Was sollte das denn nun bedeuten?'.  
  
"Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Ich wäre froh wenn du sie beantworten würdest", sagte Ginny zu Draco.  
  
"Wenn ich weiß was es sein wird", sagte Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, versprich es", sagte Ginny trotzig wie ein Baby.  
  
"Ja ja, okay", sagte Draco und verschränkte die Arme. Mal sehen was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Magst du Louis?", fragte Ginny dann.  
  
"WAS?", ertönte Draco's tiefe Stimme, hindurch bis zum zweiten Stockwerk, seine Arme wieder an seinen Seiten.  
  
"Ja, du hast richtig gehört", sagte Ginny, "aber red' was leiser, oder willst du das alle mithören?"  
  
Draco verstand immer noch nicht. 'Magst du Louis?', diese Frage schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum.  
  
"HoH, welchen Teil von meiner Frage hast du nicht verstanden?", fragte Ginny genervt.  
  
"Ahm, ich sag mal so; Alles!", sagte Draco gelassen.  
  
"Ich frage dich. Hast du Interesse an Louis. Und lüg ja nicht!", warnte Ginny ihn.  
  
"Was soll ich haben?", fragte Draco, er wirkte immer überdrehter.  
  
"Du hast mich verstanden!", sagte Ginny ernst.  
  
"Ich..niemals, nein, wieso?", fragte Draco wieder.  
  
"Gibs zu, ich sehe doch wie du sie ansiehst und wie du immer nach ihr fragst", sagte Ginny, sie stand im Recht, da war sie sich ganz sicher.  
  
"Wie schaue ich sie denn bitte an?", fragte Draco gereizt.  
  
"Ganz schön interessiert würde ich sagen", entgegnete Ginny und grinste verschmitzt.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, nein. Dieses Gespräch möchte ich nicht weiter führen", sagte Draco genervt und wedelte mit seiner Hand um sozusagen solche Gedanken wegzuwischen.  
  
"Lüg dich nicht selber an, Draco Malfoy", sagte Ginny so eigenartig weise und klug und verschwand ohne das Draco noch ein Wort sagen konnte wie ein Geist der schnell kam und noch schneller verschwand.  
  
'Lüg dich nicht selber an...', dieser Satz machte Draco ganz verrückt im Kopf, er lügte sich nicht selbst an..oder!?  
  
Draco ging auf die Ländereien und setzte sich auf einen Stein am Seeufer. Er nahm sich einen kleinen Stein und warf ihn ins Wasser, ein Greifarm spielte mit dem Stein und Draco beobachtete es mit schweifenden Gedanken.  
  
'Hatte Weasley recht?', fragte Draco sich...'fühlte er etwas für Louis?' *Nein, nie im Leben*, grollte eine dunkle Stimme in seinem Kopf, in keinem Falle ähnlich der Stimme Draco's, die bei Draco tief und weich war.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny ging rauf in die Bibliothek und fand Phrue an einem Tisch sich langweilen. Ginny lief auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Wo warst du? Was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?", flüsterte Phrue.  
  
"Ich hab mit ihm über Louis gesprochen, ich wette mit dir dass er etwas für sie fühlt. Aber auf der anderen Seite widert mich das an", erzählte Ginny und schüttelte sich beim letzten Satz.  
  
"Echt?" Phrue war erstaunt.  
  
"Hast du das denn nicht bemerkt? Ach, das geht bei dir ja noch gar nicht so gut, du bist ja erst 11", bemerkte Ginny und klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter.  
  
"Was soll das heißen ich bin erst 11", sagte Phrue eingeschnappt.  
  
"Nimm's nicht so persönlich, du bist halt noch zu jung um das zu verstehen", sagte Ginny wie eine ältere Schwester.  
  
"Ach so", sagte Phrue sauer.  
  
"Sei mir nicht bös', auf jeden fall.-", Ginny sprach einfach weiter und erzählte ihr das Gespräch das sie mit Draco geführt hatte vom Anfang bis zum Ende.  
  
"Und so hast du einfach mit ihm gesprochen, solche Fragen gestellt?", fragte Phrue interessiert, vielleicht hatte Ginny ja die Hälfte erfunden.  
  
"Ja, glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Natürlich lief das alles so ab, warum sollte ich ihm nicht solche Fragen stellen?", fragte Ginny zurück.  
  
"Weiß nich, weil er Draco Malfoy ist", entgegnete Phrue Ideenlos.  
  
"Sicher, großer Draco Malfoy", sagte Ginny.  
  
"Was ist mit mir", sagte eine tiefe Stimme aus den Schatten der Bücherregale.  
  
Ginny und Phrue bekamen eine schnelle Gänsehaut und ihre Köpfe schreckten zur selben Zeit in die Richtung aus der die tiefe Stimme kam. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sie sahen nur seine blonden Haare die sich einwenig schimmerten.  
  
Er trat einen Schritt vorwärts, nun sahen beide Mädchen dass er grinste. Doch dieses Grinsen starb, er ging geradewegs an Ginny und Phrue vorbei, striff Phrue noch mit seinem Umhang an ihrem und verschwand aus der Bibliothek, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
  
Ginny war verwirrt, Draco verhielt sich äußerst eigenartig. Hatte sie ihn etwa mit ihrem Gespräch verwirrt, das bedeutete dass sie Recht hatte, vielleicht?  
  
**^^Louis^^**  
  
Louis wurde inzwischen in einen anderen, kleineren Nebenraum gebracht, gefesselt an einem Stuhl. Keiner war sonst im Raum, noch nicht.....!  
  
Der Türknauf bewegte sich und ein paar schwarze Schuhe tauchten auf, es war Voldemort. Hinter ihm kamen drei Wächter und die unbekannte Gestalt die Louis aus dem ersten eigenartigen Raum nach Voldemort gebracht hatte, sie wusste noch immer nicht wer es war, doch sie war sich sicher sie würde es bald wissen.  
  
"Wurmschwanz", schnauzte Voldemort die Gestalt an.  
  
*Ah-ha*, dachte Louis sich.  
  
"Genau Mädchen.., so, und jetzt halt ja still, hast du verstanden?", raunzte Voldemort.  
  
Louis biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, sie war nervös.  
  
"Da du dich mir nicht anschließen möchtest und mir auf der anderen Seite nur im Weg stehst, muss ich wohl improvisieren", erklärte Voldemort.  
  
Eine andere Gestalt kam an Voldemort's Seite und reichte ihm ein Messer.  
  
*Will er mich etwa so dämlich umbringen*, dachte Louis sich, *wie einfallslos und unnatürlich für einem schwarzen Magier wie ihm*  
  
"So dumm ist das nun wieder auch nicht mein Kind", sagte Voldemort und begann zu grinsen.  
  
Er zog ein seidenes Tuch aus seiner Jackentasche, es war komplett weiß, fast schon durchsichtig und es schien als wäre es noch niemals berührt worden.  
  
Er kam Louis näher und nahm eine ihrer Hände, Louis war vollkommen verwirrt. Voldemort nahm das Messer und striff es schnell und schmerzlos an ihrem Daumen ab.  
  
Mehrere dunkelrote, dicke Bluttropfen fielen hinab auf das seidene Tuch, das Tuch färbte sich in sekundenschnelle in dunkles Rot.  
  
Louis Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Dann kam Voldemort's Hand näher Louis' Stirn, nur einen knappen Zentimeter entfernt hielt Voldemort seine Hand über Louis' Stirn.  
  
Louis fühlte wie sie schwächer wurde, ihr wurde sozusagen, so fühlte sie es, ihr die Energie ausgesaugt. Ihr ganzes Leben zog an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei [A/N: Nicht so wie bei Trelawney, einfach wie wenn man seine Augen schließt....;-)]. Louis Augenlider wurden schwerer und schließlich schlossen sich ihre Augen.  
  
Ihr ganzes Leben, ihre Niederlagen, Erlebnisse, Erfahrungen, traurige und fröhliche Zeiten wirbelten sich in ihrem Kopf durcheinander. Schließlich sah sie vor sich Draco der ihr half doch dann wieder ziemlich fies zu ihr war, dann ihre gute Freundin Ginny, die immer so freundlich zu ihr war, immer zur Stelle war wenn Louis ihre Hilfe benötigte. *Wo bist du, Ginny?*, dachte Louis mit schwerem Herzen. Phrue tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf, ein schüchternes, ängstliches, stures, listiges, kleines Mädchen das nach dem Weg zu Verteidigung der dunklen Künste fragte.  
  
Doch dann hörte Louis ein bitteres Kichern, nicht aus ihren Gedanken, es hörte sich nach Voldemort an.  
  
"Du dummes Mädchen! Ich sehe wie du dein Leben geführt hast. Wärst du jetzt nicht in Hogwarts könnte ich nichts gegen dich anstellen. Doch jetzt da du deine liebe Freundin Ginny und das entzückende Kindlein Phrue kennen gelernt hast, ach und, Draco Malfoy", sagte Voldemort und begann lauter und gemeiner zu lachen.  
  
Louis wurde plötzlich ganz komisch, in ihrem Kopf nebelte alles und sie fiel ein zweites mal in Ohnmacht.............  
  
Doch sie wachte schon bald wieder auf, sie lag auf dem Boden, zusammengebrochen. Alles war dunkel im Raum.  
  
Louis schlug ihre Augen auf, doch dann plötzlich war sie auf einer weiten Wiese, sie hörte ein lautes Rauschen.  
  
Sie stützte sich mit ihrer rechten Hand auf dem Gras ab doch knickte schon wieder ein, sie war zu schwach. Sie schaute mit ihrem Kopf auf und sah ein großes Portal doch nicht nur das, dieses Portal gehörte zu einem riesengroßen Schloss. Louis kannte diesen Anblick, war sie zurück? War sie auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts?  
  
Louis konnte nicht mehr, sie war einfach zu schwach...ihr Kopf wurde schwer und sie schlug auf den Boden auf, eingeschlafen um sich auszuruhen, Schwäche hatte sie gepackt.....ob sie jemals zurückkommt?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Das war's für dieses Chapter, ich weiß, ja, es ist das kürzeste von allen Kapiteln die ich bisher geschrieben hatte, bei Word hatte es 7 Seiten, tja. Erst einmal möchte ich aber sagen das es mir ungeheuer leid tut das ich so super lange euch warten gelassen hab bis dieses Kapitel 5 hier raus kam, es tut mir leid, ehrlich!!!!!!!!!!! Falls ihr es gelesen habt, sagt doch bitte wie er es gefunden habt,....danke!  
  
Julie Ann Fox! 


	6. Chapter 6 Home, sweet home, or back to h...

Kapitel 6; Home, sweet home, or back to hell?  
  
*~Ginny und Phrue~*  
  
Ginny und Phrue waren immer noch in der Bibliothek, beide staunten noch.  
  
Draco war vor circa 10 Minuten gegangen, so mysteriös.  
  
"Komm Phrue, lass uns in die große Halle gehen, das Abendessen fängt bald an", sagte Ginny und ging voran.  
  
"Ja, okay", sagte Phrue leicht abwesend.  
  
Phrue lief Ginny hinterher und so gingen die beiden die einigen Treppen herunter und schließlich in die große Halle. Besonders viele waren noch nicht in der großen Halle, jedoch einige.  
  
Ginny's Blick wanderte ans Ende des Slytherin Tisches, dort wo Louis normalerweise immer saß. Doch es war keine Louis zu erblicken.  
  
Phrue ging zum Slytherin Tisch und setzte sich nahe dem Platz wo Louis immer saß, dort wo sie immer mit Phrue saß, redete und aß (A/N: Wenn auch sehr wenig).  
  
Ginny ging rüber zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzte sich zwischen Colin Creevey und Hermione.  
  
Mit Colin verstand sie sich einigermaßen gut und mit Hermione konnte sie über persönliche Dinge reden, sofern sie nicht mit Harry und Ron zusammen war.  
  
"Na Ginny, ich hab dich heute ja noch gar nicht richtig gesehen, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte Hermione Ginny und trank aus ihrem Glas.  
  
"Ich? Ich war mit Phrue unterwegs, wir hatten was zutun", gab Ginny wieder und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß.  
  
Ginny schaute dann auf und bemerkte das Harry gar nicht anwesend war.  
  
"Wo ist Harry?", sprach Ginny ihre Gedanken aus.  
  
"Harry?", sagte Ron "der ist draußen auf den Ländereien. Hagrid's Pflanzen wurden von Schnecken befallen, Harry bot ihm seine Hilfe, er wird sicher bald wieder kommen. Wieso?"  
  
"Ach nur so", sagte Ginny und schaute rüber zu Phrue.  
  
Phrue blickte zu ihr, ihr Blick war traurig und einsam, keiner an ihrem Tisch redete mit ihr. Ginny verzog die Augenbrauen um zu deuten 'das ist alles wie immer, das Abendessen ist bald vorbei, dann komm ich zu dir'.  
  
Phrue nickte nur und wand sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, Ginny tat dem nach.  
  
Wenige Minuten später war das Abendessen vorbei und Ginny ging schnell zu Phrue, diese stand bereits am Tisch und wartete.  
  
"Hey Phrue, . . , was ist los?", fragte Ginny als sie Phrue's ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
Phrue nahm Ginny an ihrem Ärmel und zog sie einpaar Meter vom Tisch fort, dann kam sie näher Ginny's Ohr und flüsterte: " Malfoy war schon den ganzen Tag fast gar nicht zu sehen, was soll das?"  
  
"Was soll daran schlimm sein?", fragte Ginny überrascht.  
  
"Das ist doch total ungewöhnlich für ihn", erklärte Phrue.  
  
"Ja etwas", sagte Ginny gelassen.  
  
"Ach, vergiss es", sagte Phrue und ging aus der großen Halle.  
  
"Ich gehe in meinen Schlafsaal, gute Nacht Ginny Weasley", sagte Phrue noch halblaut und verschwand.  
  
"Okay, Nacht", rief Ginny noch hinterher und hob beide Augenbrauen.  
  
Dann ging Ginny aber selber hoch in den Gryffindor Turm, setzte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den schönsten Sessel und starrte ins Feuer wobei sie überlegte und mit ihren Gedanken weit schweifte.  
*~Draco~*  
  
Draco saß auf der Fensterbank im Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
  
Er dachte nach, über das was in den folgenden Tagen passiert war und versuchte auch einwenig die Ereignisse zusammenzustricken um eine Offenbarung oder einen Grund zu finden für die einigen, ungewöhnlichen Dinge die in letzter Zeit passiert waren.  
  
Zuerst kam er darauf das Professor Warbeck nicht anwesend war, sie war drei Tage nach Schulbeginn nach London gefahren weil man sie dort brauchte für die Band *Die Schwestern des Schicksaals*, denn sie war die Managerin dieser Band.  
  
Er kam auf den Ausschnitt mit dem Verbündnis der Malfoy's und de Bacell's;. . . Es ist ein Zauber der jeden der ein Malfoy ist oder ein de Bacell, verbindet. Eine Verbindung die entweder durch Augen oder Hand hält. Nicht jeder Malfoy oder de Bacell hat allerdings diese Verbindung, nur die die ein und dieselbe Person ergeben. . .  
  
Dann viel ihm auch auf das Professor McBeal auch ebenfalls nicht da war. Weswegen er allerdings nicht da war, das wusste keiner, Gerüchte gingen allerdings um das er mit den Todessern spionieren würde oder ähnliches was sonst eigentlich viel zu verrückt klang.  
  
Wo war dieser Professor nur, er verschwand auch ziemlich früh am Anfang des Schuljahres und war heute noch nicht zurück, doch auf dem schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum hing ein Zettel wo es hieß das Professor McBeal am Wochenende wieder da seihe. Na dann.  
  
~*Ginny, Ron und Hermione*~  
  
Ginny saß noch immer am Feuer des Kamins und starrte herein.  
  
Während Hermione gerade ein weiteres Mal gegen Ron im Zauberschach verlor. Hermione konnte mittlerweile mit umgehen und stand aber trotzdem auf um sich neben Ginny zu setzen.  
  
Ron sammelte alle seine Figuren auf und verstaute sie in einen kleinen Kasten.  
  
"Irgendwas ist doch mit dir, Ginny", sprach Hermione Ginny an und schaute sie besorgt an.  
  
"Nein, nein. Es ist alles okay", log Ginny sie an und blickte immer noch unverwandt ins Feuer.  
  
~*Harry*~  
  
Harry kam gerade wieder aus dem Garten von Hagrid. Soweit waren seine Pflanzen versorgt und die Schnecken beseitigt. Er wusste das das Abendessen bereits vorbei war und so wollte er noch einen kleinen Spaziergang am Seeufer machen, alleine.  
  
Es war so unheimlich dunkel schon, Harry konnte sogar seine eigene Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen. Doch es störte ihn wenig.  
  
Er ging immer weiter und weiter, dann tauchte der Halbmond hinter den Wolken hervor und ließ Harry die Landschaft besser erkennen.  
  
Er konnte keinen einzigen Baum erkennen, nur die weite Wiese sehen und den großen See. Er blickte noch einmal hoch zum Schloss. Es war immer noch wunderbar zu erkennen und Riesengroß.  
  
Harry blickte wieder nach vorne doch plötzlich stieß er auf etwas. Es war so, leicht erschütterlich, so weich, so menschlich, so wie ein menschlicher Körper.  
  
Er blickte mit Fassungslosigkeit nach unten an seine Füße und bückte sich um zu erkennen, wenn er dort angestoßen hatte.  
  
Es war sehr wenig zu erkennen, die kleine, gekrümmte, dünne Person lag auf dem Rücken und man konnte wirklich überhaupt nicht erkennen wer es war.  
  
Harry sah, das von der Person die Kleidung völlig dreckig war, hier und da waren Heu-Strohhalme zu finden.  
  
Er traute es sich schon kaum, die Person auf den Rücken umzudrehen.  
  
Doch wenn er es nicht tun würde, dachte er, vielleicht würde er es später bereuen.  
  
Harry kniete sich hin und seine rechte Hand packte die Person an der Schulter, langsam drehte er sie auf den Rücken.  
  
Die Person war offensichtlich ein Mädchen, denn auf Hogwarts hatte er noch keinen Jungen mit so langen, schwarzen, lockigen Haaren gesehen. Die Haare waren zerzaust und verdeckten das Gesicht, er konnte noch immer nicht erkennen, wer es war.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und strich die vielen Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Plötzlich raschelte etwas in der Baumkrone des Baumes.  
  
Harry schreckte auf und schaute hoch, ein Eichhörnchen kletterte herunter, plötzlich raste hinter dem Eichhörnchen ein Wiesel hinterher.  
  
Sie rasten an Harry vorbei, stießen ihn an, Harry fiel rückwärts auf den Boden, dann trampelte das Wiesel über sein Gesicht, die Brille fiel nieder auf den Boden und schließlich konnte Harry nichts mehr hören.  
  
Er stand langsam wieder auf, und tastete nach seiner Brille, er fand sie und setzte sie wieder auf.  
  
"Meine Güte", nuschelte Harry.  
  
Jetzt sah er erst wen er gefunden hatte, es war....Louis de Bacell.  
  
Sie sah noch dünner aus als sonst und hatte leichte Müdigkeitsringe unter den Augen, ihre Haare lagen zerzaust und Strähnenweise auf dem Boden. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Kleidung leicht nass und dreckig. Er sah ihre Hand.  
  
Ihre Hand.  
  
Irgendetwas war komisch an ihrer Hand, er nahm ihre Hand und schaute sie sich an, sie war merkwürdig, so kalt, so blau, fast wie tot, so wie der Rest ihres Körpers.  
  
Dann sah Harry es, ein Blitzförmiger Schnitt auf der Spitze des Daumes.  
  
Das erste woran Harry dachte, war Voldemort und seine eigene Narbe.  
  
Dann fiel ihm auch auf, Louis war den ganzen Tag nicht da, er hatte sie nicht gesehen, auch in Hogsmeade war sie nicht, zusammen mit Ginny, obwohl, Ginny war auch gar nicht da.  
  
Komisch, dachte Harry.  
  
Harry dachte nun nur noch, dass Louis wohl schnell zum Krankenflügel müsste, in ihrem Zustand.  
  
Er nahm sie unter ihren Knien und unter ihrem Hals und trug sie, bis hin zum Eichenen Portal.  
  
Als er vor dem Eichenen Portal stand, legte er Louis erst einmal vorsichtig auf die Stufen.  
  
Er ging auf das Portal zu und öffnete einen Spalt, breit genug für zwei Personen.  
  
Er nahm Louis wieder unter ihren Knien und unter ihren Schultern und ging hinein in die Eingangs-Halle. Harry schaute sich um, es war kein Schüler oder Lehrer zu sehen.  
  
Er ging einige Treppen hoch und kam schließlich im Krankenflügel an.  
  
Die Türe war nur angelehnt und Harry stieß sie mit dem Fuß auf, er ging in den Saal wo die Betten standen und legte Louis auf eines der Betten.  
  
Dann ging Harry auf Madame Pomfreys Büro zu und klopfte zweimal laut an der Tür.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rauschte zur Tür und riss sie auf. "Junge, was tust du hier, um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte sie.  
  
"Madame, ich, ich habe Louis de Bacell vor nicht all zu langer Zeit auf den Ländereien gefunden, bewusstlos", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Wo ist sie?", fragte Madame Pomfrey aufgebracht.  
  
"Ich habe sie im Kranken-Saal auf eines der Betten gelegt", sagte Harry und Madam Pomfrey war schon in diesem. Harry folgte ihr rasch.  
  
"Ach du liebe Zeit. Sie ist ja ganz blass und kalt. Harry, los, mach dich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, ich danke dir das du sie hergebracht hast, aber nun geh bitte", sagte sie hektisch.  
  
Harry machte sich träge auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Warum musste er immer fortgeschickt werden, wenn es interessanter wurde? Nun ja, jetzt war er raus aus dem Krankensaal und machte sich nun leicht laufend auf den Weg. Sollte er es Ron, Hermione oder Ginny erzählen das er Louis auf den Ländereien, bewusstlos, gefunden hatte? Er wusste nicht, ob er es tun sollte, er lies es lieber bleiben, vielleicht wäre es nicht richtig gewesen.  
  
~*~Ginny~*~  
  
Ginny hatte genug, Hermione und Ron beim Streiten zuzusehen. Sie schlug ihr Buch, was sie in der zwischen Zeit gelesen hatte zu und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Sie war nun schon einwenig müde geworden, ihr war langweilig.  
  
Hermione und Ron blickten ihr noch für einen kurzen Moment nach, fingen dann aber wieder an zu streiten, wie jedes Mal.  
  
Gähnend trat sie ins Zimmer der Mädchen, Jahrgang Stufe 5, ein und ging auf ihr Bett zu. Es war wunderschön gemacht und Ginny ließ sich auf dieses fallen. Es war so schön weich und voll mit sanften Federn.  
  
Ihr Buch legte sie vorsichtig auf ihr Nachttischchen und holte sich ein Streichholz aus ihrer Schublade. Sie ratschte es scharf an der Schublade ab und zündete ihre Kerze an. Ein kleines Lichtlein erleuchtete.  
  
Müde zog sie sich ihre Nachtsachen an und kuschelte sich unter ihre Bettdecke. Sie war noch etwas kalt doch bald würde sie sich Ginny's Körperwärme anpassen.  
  
Sie lag noch eine Weile dort, blickte starr hoch zum Baldachin und dachte nach. Ihre Gedanken, egal woran sie gerade dachte, switchten immer wieder zu Louis. Wo war sie bloß? Wo war sie gerade jetzt?  
  
Sie gab es nach einer halben Stunde auf, weiter zu grübeln, pustete die Kerze aus und schlief nach ungefähr 10 Minuten ein. 


End file.
